Dragon Ball AF OVA Version Part 1
by Darket
Summary: This is a world of Dragon Ball Z that went down hill after the Battle with Freeza. Very violent, a lot of Fight scenes. I sugest to be a big DBZ fan to understand the attacks. Well worth it, Read and Review please!


Dragon Ball AF  
  
(OVA Version)  
  
By JT Keebaugh  
  
Timeline:  
  
Namek Saga  
  
-Goku fights Ginyu force and kills Freeza. -Goten, Bra, and Trunks are born, Goku is missing.  
  
Android Saga  
  
-Android 16, 17, and 18 show up. -Trunks comes to the past to help. They all enter massive harsh training. -Cell becomes perfect and starts the Cell games. Gohan becomes SSJ2 and kills Cell. -Piccolo is now the Earth's guardian  
  
Buu saga-  
  
-Pan is now 5. Gohan and Videl have Pan while they are still 16. -Now they are 21. -Buu and Babadi show up. -Vegeta battles Buu and is defeated. -Supreme Ki introduces Gohan to the Old Ki. Mystic Gohan is born. -Buu absorbs Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo. -Mystic Gohan defeats Buu and is absorbed. -Kibi-Shin is formed and Vegetanks is now formed. He nearly kills Buu and is absorbed. -Vegeta escapes and Trunks frees everybody inside Kid Buu along with Fat Buu. -Vegeta become a SSJ4 and defeats all the Buu's.  
  
Reference-  
  
All attacks refer to the Japanese version. I hope you do know the name to these attacks and know what they do. Ok... What does AF stand for? "Alternate Future." Well, prepare for my story... I hope you like it!  
  
Dragon Ball AF  
  
(OVA Version)  
  
By JT Keebaugh  
  
Goku never returned home from Namek that day. There were some changes. He was stranded off in the South Galaxy after losing direction. This is the story of the later days of the Z fighters. Imagine what happened when on. Goten was born much earlier than expected, just shortly after the Namekian's left Earth. Shortly after, Bra showed up. Then Trunks came along. Piccolo is now the guardian of the Earth. Android 19 and 20 never appeared. Turns out, everything went the same ahead. Vegeta was the real one who killed Majin Buu. Ubuu never was born and Babi never attacked the Earth. Thus beginning one of the most awkward changes in Dragon Ball history...  
  
"Damailo Saga"  
  
Trunks and Vegeta started off their daily training. Vegeta flew at Trunks and kicked his arm. "Ah!!! Nice, let's kick it up!" Trunks said. He turned into a Super Saiyin 2! Vegeta only went into Ultra Super Saiyin and hit him with his shoulder. Trunks lost balance and Vegeta sent him flying across the mountain range. Vegeta quickly landed and launched a Renzoku Energy Dan assault at Trunks. He caught his balance and started to deflect them. All of the Ki beams flew towards the sky. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled. He fired a giant Ki blast at Trunks. Trunks got his timing right and kicked the beam into the air. He started to move his arms around to prepare for a Burning Attack. Before he could get done, Vegeta teleported next to him and grabbed his leg. He swung Trunks around like a lasso and slammed him into the ground. "You're too weak minded... Big Bang..." Vegeta said while floating into the air, "Attack!" Trunks looked up and saw the giant Ki ball coming at him. Vegeta watched his attack blow up the mountain. He looked inside the crater and saw no body. "Bulma's going to give me hell..." Vegeta said. He sensed 2 giant Ki sources behind him. A giant beam came at him, he smacked it away and Trunks started punching him. Vegeta was too slow to even block, so he powered into a Super Saiyin 2. Trunks and Vegeta were nearly matched now, except Vegeta was a bit weaker than his own son. They flew away and started to charge at each other. Before they collided, the sky turned black. Lightning struck all around them, it seemed that the Dragon was being summoned...  
  
West City...  
  
"You're wish has been granted, on with you're last wish." Shenlong said. "I wish Vegeta would be able to unleash his true power." Bulma said. The dragon granted her wish and the 7 Dragon Ball's hover into the air. Bulma hit a switch and a type of machine flew into the air and caught the Dragon Ball's. "Done and Done!" Bra said while cutting the power. Pan walked off and Trunks and Vegeta came back to the house. "What the Hell?" Vegeta yelled when he looked at Bulma. She was much younger now. That was a wish she made. "I just thought you would need a much younger me around the house!" Bulma said with a smile. "Silence!" Vegeta yelled. He began to pick up a power source coming from above. "Who or what is it?" Trunks said. "No, not him!" Vegeta said to himself. Everybody ran away from the house and a Saiyin space pod hit the ground. In seconds, Gohan and Piccolo arrived on the scene. Goten arrived shortly, and the one inside crawled out. "No, not you!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan had a tear in his eye. "Father!" Gohan yelled. Goku stood up and everybody ran over to him and asked questions. "Please, leave me alone! You are excited as I am too! Let me sit down and answer questions!" Goku yelled. Chi-Chi showed up later and introduced him to his son Goten. They all had their reunion and Goku told them his story. "Anyway, let me start. Back on Namek, I was barely able to escape. The Ginyu Force had a ship that survived. I got into it and lost track of where I was going. I landed on Yardrat and learned some technique I call the Instantaneous Movement. After a brief time spent there, I went traveling onto the South Galaxy. I was come across Freeza and his father. They weren't that tough. I left him to you guys.  
  
Before I made it to Earth, an asteroid hit my ship and it flew into a planet populated by a bunch of aliens. When I learned how to turn into an Ascended Super Saiyin, I ran into some evil Saiyin named Brolly. He was a problem. The aliens taught me how to fuse. I learned many new techniques while on that planet. The last 13-year's were spent while training. How was your past 17 years?" Goku said while putting his arm around Chi-Chi. "Cut the crap, why did you leave us with the hard work? I fought 5 of the most powerful enemies while you were gone. I hate you, I think we should fight it out!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma pinched him by the ear and dragged him into the other room. "Don't come out until I say so!" Bulma yelled. "FINE!" Vegeta yelled. Goku began to laugh really hard. "At least somebody can control him!" Goku said. Krillin and 18 introduced Maron. "Come on Goku, tell us some more! Show us that Instantaneous Movement trick!" Krillin said. "Sorry, but I'm tired and it's getting late." Goku said. "Please stay, I fixed a really big dinner!" Bulma said. Goku jumped up and started to drool. "I haven't eaten in weeks!" Goku yelled. They ate dinner and Vegeta still continued to show hatred towards Goku. As he walked out the door, Vegeta stopped him. "Tomorrow you will show up at a mountain range only 3 miles east of this town, got it?" Vegeta said. Goku smiled and lifted his thumb into the air. "Got it, it will be a sparring match!" Goku said. They walked off and Goku used his Instantaneous Movement to make it back to the house. "Gohan, don't you want to stay at our house tonight?" Chi-Chi asked. "No, it's Pan's birthday tomorrow... Sorry, I promised her I would be there." Gohan said. "Alright, bye!" Goten said.  
  
7:12 A.M., Eastern sky...  
  
"He's finally returned..." the mysterious alien said. Just at about the same time, Vegeta waited in the mountain area. "Kakarotto, you would best show up here. I'm beginning to get impatient..." Vegeta said.  
  
Goku's House...  
  
"2 Saiyin's in one house is hard to live with..." Chi-Chi said. Goku wanted Goten to power up to a Super Saiyin. "Here I go, Ahhhh!" Goten yelled. He erupted into a Super Saiyin. "Wow, my son has become a Super Saiyin!" Goku said. "I'm only holding back, I can ascend even further past the Super Saiyin transformation." Goten said. He turned into a Super Saiyin 2! Just before Goku was going to test him, he felt Vegeta charging up. "No, he's angry... Goten, I'll be right back." Goku said. Goku had teleported to the place where Vegeta was standing. "I'm here." Goku said. "Good, now power into a Super Saiyin." Vegeta said. Vegeta watched him transform. "Big deal, it's no problem." Goku said. He saw Vegeta transform and they both turned into Super Saiyin 2's. "You have become much stronger in just 17 years. Just watch me defeat you!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta started to power up beyond his normal fighting standards. He let out a scream and became a Super Saiyin 4! "I guess we all have became stronger in some way. Hate to burst your bubble, but I can do that too!" Goku said. He followed Vegeta and went into SSJ 4. "Let's end this in a bang!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta got a punch into Goku's face and grabbed his tail. He swung Goku into a mountain. Goku crashed and Vegeta fired a Renzoku Energy Dan at him! The mountain was destroyed, so Vegeta began to examine the mountain carefully. "He moved!" Vegeta yelled. Goku appeared next to him with some food stains on his mouth. "I ate breakfast and avoided that at the same time! Now let's put my moves to the test..." Goku said. He struck Vegeta with a nine-kick combo. To top it off, he slammed on his shoulder with his heel. A small plateau was smashed in half. Vegeta got up and began to power up. "Nice Kakarotto, this will be fun!" Vegeta said after flying up to Goku. They were up face to face. Lightning bolt's struck them and they weren't fazed.  
  
Both of the SSJ 4 warriors stared each other off. "You seem strong enough. I'll start this off slow and get faster until not even you can keep up! YAH!" Vegeta screamed while powering up even more. Goku did the same but he powered up ¾'s the way. They could be felt even in distant lands! Gohan and Videl woke up Pan. "Happy Birthday!" Gohan and Videl yelled. Pan felt the giant Ki source. "What's that?" She asked. "Oh nothing, Grandpa and Vegeta are powering up, that's all!" Gohan said with a smile. "I wish he would hurry up, I want him here on my birthday!" Pan said. Goku and Vegeta made a quick strike and flew apart. They came closer and struck, then leaving. This pattern continued and they went faster and faster until it broke out into a Meteor strike! Giant boulders began to float higher into the air until they flew between them. They were smashed into gravel. Vegeta head butted Goku and fired a Kantsu Energy Dan at him. The 5 fireball's slammed into his chest.  
  
"Nice, but that really hurt! There was no getting around that one... It look's like I could have been killed!" Goku said with a naïve attitude. Vegeta got pretty angry, so he then fired a Final Flash at Goku. "Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled. Goku used a quick KaMeHaMeHa wave to counter it. He tried to push back Vegeta's attack. Vegeta focused all of his energy and the Ki attack's tip grew. The short energy struggle ended with a giant explosion. Both of them were down on their backs with their hands out. It seemed like a double K.O! Vegeta got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Vegeta?" Goku said. "I'll end this! Big Bang..." Vegeta said before finishing his attack. A car pulled up, Bra was inside of it. "Dad! I need some Zenie, get your wallet and take me shopping!" Bra yelled. Vegeta got angry, "DAMN!" He yelled. He turned back into a normal Saiyin and fired a quick Big Bang Attack back at Goku. After the blast, Goku got up and brushed off some dust. "Don't feel so well... KINTOUN!" Goku yelled. He went back into a normal Saiyin and jumped on. Kintoun flew him to Pan's party. Pan was about to blow out the candles until Mr. Satan showed up with a truck loaded with presents. "DAD! We cannot fit all of that in her room!" Videl yelled. "I know, so I bought a few capsules." Mr. Satan said while throwing them. 3 small houses popped up. Goku showed up and Pan blew out the candles. Just as they cut the cake, Goku sensed an enormous Ki force. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked. "Nothing, maybe Vegeta's getting angry somewhere." Goku replied. Videl ignored them and served Pan her cake. "Eat up!" Videl said. Gohan was being annoyed by the Ki source. "That's it, I'm off!" Gohan yelled. He flew out the window and arrived at the spot with the disturbing Ki source. A spaceship was parked on top of a building. Gohan flew near it and watched a Namekian get out. He looked at the Namek. "So, are you the large Ki source I followed here?" the Namek said. "I don't know what you want, but if it's I fight you better leave!" Gohan said. "Perfect, you must be him! I must be 100% sure before I find out!" the Namek said. He began to charge up, Gohan summoned his hidden powers. "Who are you?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Damailo, a fighter from the east galaxy." The Namek said. Gohan flew at him and pulled off 2 successful punches. They went through him it was a Zanzoken! Gohan looked around and saw Damailo hovering above the city streets. He got angry and flew at him. Damailo had teleported away and appeared on top of a recreation center. "You can't run from me!" Gohan yelled. Damailo fired a giant beam at Gohan! With a quick reaction, he grabbed it and was pushed back. All that was left was to let it get through... The beam flew into an overpopulated building. Gohan looked at the destruction, anger filled his eyes. "No... You son of a... I wont let you get away with this!" Gohan yelled. His anger pushed him up past his limits! "You are a little weak. Don't tell me that you are the one who arrived here yesterday." Damailo said. "Goku is the one you want, but if you want to get him... You have to get past me!" Gohan yelled. He flew straight at Damailo and kicked him in the side of the head. Damailo fell on his side with a dislocated jaw. Gohan grabbed him by the leg and threw him into an un- populated battle area. "You must be a guardian, huh? If you don't start talking, you're dead... Got it?" Damailo said. Damailo brushed off his pants and lifted his hand. Gohan charged up for a Kamehameha. He fired it at Damailo and he luckily contained the blast in his hand. "You're really good, the last warrior I fought like you was Cell. I swear that there was somebody else... You are much better than him. I can't say that this won't be easy." Gohan said. Damailo showed his nightmare powers and easily sent Gohan down on his knees! "I fought somebody like you, like a million of them! They were so easy. Just lead me to the Dragon Ball's so I can make my wish!" Damailo yelled. "He's on his way here, and when he find's you... You'll die!" Gohan yelled. He got kicked in the side by Damailo and passed out.  
  
Kame's lookout...  
  
"Gohan... I sense your energy it's low. I must get somebody else to help him!" Piccolo said. His first line of duty was to find Goku and send him after Damailo. Pan was having a ball! Everybody was there at her 11th birthday. Goku was by the punch bowl with his angry but paranoid look on. "Gohan..." Goku said to himself. He felt Gohan's Ki signal die down. Damailo's was even higher now. Before Goku could go after it, the signal had disappeared. Chi-Chi walked up to Goku and asked what was wrong. He did not answer back. "Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. "Gohan... I can't sense him anymore!" Goku said. He stopped and went to where Gohan was. "Dad..." Gohan said. "Gohan, who did this to you?" Goku asked. "Damailo... A super Namekian, kill him!" Gohan replied. Gohan got up and Goku took him to Koran's tower. They got him fixed up until Piccolo arrived. "Goku, there is no time for a warm up. We must get Gohan and you into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as soon as possible!" Piccolo yelled. Goku and Gohan followed him. "What's the hurry?" Goku asked. "It's Damailo, he is most likely stronger than all of you. We will send 3 of you in at once..." Piccolo said. They decided to send Gohan, Trunks, and Goten in. Before going in, Goku taught Gohan how to fuse and he then tried to teach it to the boys. "This will take a bit, so we will spend one week of our time trying to fuse." Gohan said. Goten and Trunks followed him in. Goku and Piccolo knew that they were going to have to keep the world safe until Gohan and the other's got done training. Just at the same time, Vegeta got home with Bra. Vegeta went inside of the Gravity chamber. "250!" Vegeta said. He set the Gravitron up to 250g.  
  
Pepper City...  
  
"Where are the Dragon Ball's?" Damailo asked. The civilian had no idea what he was talking about. Damailo used a Destructive Wave and blew up the city. He felt a Ki source coming his way. It was Pan, a strange appearance... "You're the one who keep's drawing people away from my party!" Pan yelled. "You are a little brat I see." Damailo said. Pan got angry and threw a bunch of punches at him. None of them hurt him! "What?" Pan yelled. She got scared, Damailo looked at her. "You are just like that other warrior who came here earlier. I nearly killed him. Tell me where the Dragon Ball's are and I will let you live." Damailo said. Pan began to laugh even hard at him. Damailo grew angrier and his energy began to rise. Pan was trying to get Goku to get a read on his power level. "What's taking you grandpa?" Pan said in her thoughts. She had to get Goku in there to fight. So she went on ahead and began to gather Ki. Damailo looked confused and Pan finally achieved the form of Super Saiyin. "So, you are just like the rest..." Damailo said. He whacked Pan and she fell to the ground.  
  
"You wont find them. They were already put to use. You have 1 year to go. Go ahead and run, but he's beat you here!" Pan yelled. Damailo got scared and Goku showed up in the form of SSJ 3. "Pathetic, you are just like the other." Damailo said. "Well, I guess I'm not enough for you. Time to take it up to the next level!" Goku yelled. "What do you mean 'Next Level'? Get talking or you will all die!" Damailo yelled. Goku bent down and stared him in the eyes. "You'll wish you never met me..." Goku said. He began to charge up. "What are you doing?" Pan yelled. She was pushed back by his energy. Damailo flew back and listened to Goku scream. "Ha! You think you're so tough... Death Beam!" Damailo yelled. He fired 5 beams at Goku and they all bounced off his skin. Damailo began to cower in fear. Vegeta was starting to cry. "Why him, why?" He yelled. The entire planet began to shake. Pan did the smartest thing at the time, run! "No big deal, I just have to hold you off until you're power dies." Damailo said. Goku's skin began to turn red. His hair turned silver and he gained a new pair of clothes. Grey fur and a tail grew on him. Piccolo lost control and went to the battleground. "Goku, what are you doing?" Piccolo said. Goku finally finished the transformation and looked at Damailo. "This is one of the few techniques I learned while I was gone. I call it a Super Saiyin 5. This is the Ultra Super Saiyin 3 basically." Goku said. "I don't care what you call it, you're dead!" Damailo yelled. He flew at Goku and hit him with 3 punches. The force pushed Goku, but he was not surprised. He quickly threw a kick at Damailo and busted his side in. "I've felt love taps harder than those punches..." Goku said. Damailo went up to 100% full power. Goku was still tougher, so Damailo hit him with a 20-kick combo. Goku was bent down and Damailo elbow-drove him to the ground. "Destructive Wave!" Damailo yelled. He fired a giant energy ball at Goku and then Goku charged up for a Kamehameha wave. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku chanted. The energy ball approached even closer. Damailo watched the city become a crater but Goku was gone. "Where is he?" Damailo yelled. Goku appeared behind him and yelled, "HA!" The giant wave blew Damailo's side up. Goku watched Damailo scream until he regenerated his body. "Damn you..." Damailo said. He flew at Goku and started striking him. Goku lifted up his leg and took all of the attacks to his knee. "What's wrong, are you scared of me?" Goku asked. Damailo threw a punch at him and Goku teleported back a few yards.  
  
Damailo flew at him and threw another punch. Goku teleported back and they continued to do this. Damailo flew at him and threw another punch. Goku teleported back and they continued to do this. Damailo cut to the chase teleported in front of Goku, kicking his side. He grabbed Goku by the hair and swung him around. Goku was thrown across the city. "Ripping Cyclone attack!" Damailo yelled. He fired a miniature Tornado at Goku. The cyclone began to rip Goku apart. Goku began to scream and he powered up and the cyclone died down. "That was a good one, time for me to introduce you to my Saiyin Meteor assault!" Goku yelled. He used the Instantaneous Movement and reappeared beside Damailo. The Super Namek was constantly getting punched and kicked until he got tired. Goku used a Super Dragon Fist and knocked off Damailo's arm. Next, he flew into the air and fired a small Genki Dama at Damailo. Damailo held the blast in his palm and then the blast got into him. He was missing both arms and a hole was in his stomach. "Ah... AH! AHHH!" Damailo screamed. A dark energy field surrounded him and it began to grow. "What are you doing?" Goku yelled. The energy field got closer to Goku. He tried to push it back with his hands. "I'll destroy the you and the city!" Damailo yelled. Damailo was able to regenerate while charging up. Goku backed up and charged up for a Chou Kamehameha. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me—HA!" Goku screamed. The giant Kamehameha wave hit the Dark Energy field and began to absorb the energy. "Stop!" Damailo yelled. The wave almost hit him until Damailo moved. It went into space and blew up. Goku was still standing. Damailo looked at him and started to tap in his hidden powers. "Just give up, you and I both know you are not going to win." Goku said. "It's not true, I will defeat you!" Damailo yelled as he began to increase his size. He landed on the ground and decided to attack Pan. "Whoa!" Pan yelled while barely dodging the punch. She went Super Saiyin and started to jump back while avoiding his punches. Goku flew at Damailo and was knocked into the air. Damailo jumped up and power bombed Goku. Goku was unconscious, Damailo blasted him and his Ki signal disappeared. "Grandpa!" Pan yelled. Damailo turned around and came after Pan. She quickly began to move around his punches. Damailo got angry and tried to grab her. Pan was too fast and she hit him with her elbow. "You!" Damailo yelled. He threw up and hit Pan in the face. Since Pan was so weak, he went back to normal and at 25% normal power. Pan let out a series of attacks and Damailo blocked them all. While she tried to fight, Krillin was up on a cliff charging up for a Kienzan Disk. He threw it at Damailo and cut through him. 2 more went through and cut an X in him. Damailo bent his head and the parts regenerated. Krillin covered his mouth and ran. "I found you!" Damailo yelled. He flew at Krillin and jabbed his arm into his stomach. "AHHH!" Krillin screamed out. Blood dripped down Damailo's arm. "Krillin-San, NO!" Pan yelled. She flew up at Damailo and got knocked away. "Yes, yes! Blood! Ha Ha Ha!" Damailo yelled. He began to swing Krillin up and down until he threw him next to Goku. "G- Goku...? Pan, you're all we have now!" Krillin said.  
  
Pan got angry and her power level began to rise even higher. She flew straight up at Damailo and began punching him. Damailo was even stunned by the assault of punches. Pan was just like her father and she had a hidden power. She was pummeling Damailo! "Stupid kid!" Damailo yelled. He grabbed Pan's left leg and she came at him with her right. "I'll kill you for what you've done!" Pan yelled. She threw him to the ground and began shooting beams at him left and right. Some of them hit Damailo, but the rest were all a miss! "You idiot, you're starting to make me very angry! Tell me where the Dragon Ball's are or you will die!" Damailo yelled. "You won't find them, they were used. In 1 year they will be active again. As of now, they are stones! Not even you would find them." Pan said. Damailo begin to grow tired of her excuses. He coughed up 5 eggs. "Like Cell, I can also create minions to fight. Raise my children!" Damailo yelled. They egg's hatched into 5 small Namekians'. Each one increased their size and they matched Pan's size. "Tee Hee Hee!" the Namekian said. "What?" Pan said. "They all are equal to me... Attack!" Damailo yelled. The Namekians' flew at Pan. She charged up and began to fight back. They were faster than her, so she though of one way to hunt them down. "Guided Kamehameha!" Pan yelled. The fired out a Kamehameha wave and it split into 5 small beams. Each one chased after a Damailo Jr. Only 1 died in the assault. The 4 flew around Pan and they charged up for a Destructive Wave. Krillin got up and picked up a bag of senzu bean's Goku carelessly dropped during the fight. He ate one and formed a Kienzan Disk. Pan didn't have any other choices but to take in the blast. The Kienzan Disk hit one Damailo Jr.! Pan covered up and listened to the sound of 3 Destructive waves fly at her. Seconds later, there was a blast but she didn't feel a thing! Krillin gave his life to save her. Pan picked him up. "Krillin-San! Krillin-San!" Pan cried. Krillin looked her in the eyes. "You must get them back for what they did to Goku!" Krillin gasped. He turned over and Pan began another transformation. She became a Super Saiyin 2! "You all are dead!" Pan yelled. The 3 Damailo's flew at her and she defeated 2 with only a kick. 1 was left and it tried to fly off. Pan fired a huge Ki blast at it and the thing was killed. "What- how did you? No use, it will all be over soon." Damailo said. He looked at Pan and teleported behind her. As soon as he materialized, Pan smashed his face in! Next she kicked him into the sea. Damailo crawled out and charged up to 50% full power. He started to beat the crap out of Pan. She became scared and tried to fly up into the air to escape. Damailo head butted her and returned with a super kick. "No, I will avenge Krillin! I have to, it is a must!" Pan said. She looked forward and saw a ghostly image of Krillin. "Pan, it's alright. I am safe in this dimension. Don't die, you must stay alive!" Krillin said. Pan coughed up some blood and tried to stand. In less than a second, she fell over. Pan lost all of her energy. Damailo came down and dislocated her arm with one kick! Pan began to scream, so Damailo kicked her back. "Useless!" Damailo said.  
  
Gohan's house...  
  
"When will they get back?" Chi-Chi said. Videl got worried; her husband and daughter were both missing. "How long as it been since they left?" Videl asked. "About 20 minutes, they will be alright." Chi-Chi said. Mr. Satan began to laugh. "Pan is too powerful to be defeated by any enemy! If it were something like Cell, I think it will be a problem." Mr. Satan said. Videl busted out and started to cry. "They're not coming back!" She cried. Mr. Satan walked outside and got into a hover plane. "Hold on Pan, grandpa Satan's coming and he will kick some ass!" Mr. Satan said while laughing. Back in Pepper City, Damailo continued to kick around Pan. "It is about time I end this..." Damailo said. Just before he fired a Death Beam at her, Mr. Satan showed up and started firing at Damailo. "Take this you- you- what are you?" Mr. Satan said. Damailo started to laugh. He came up into the air and kicked the plane. "You've got to be joking..." Damailo said. Piccolo showed up and fired a Makankousappou at Damailo. "Pan, I'll take it from here..." Piccolo said. He threw off his weighted clothing. Damailo appeared behind him and snapped his legs off! Piccolo fell down and Damailo got ready to fire a Destructive Wave at them. Just then, a giant Ki was sensed behind him. Damailo turned around and let out a quick gasp of air to show fear. It was Goku, and he had survived the blast!  
  
"You killed my friend Krillin, it's over!!!" Goku yelled. Damailo turned into his power weighted form and flew at Goku. With agile speed, Goku got behind him and used a Dragon fist explosion! Damailo looked at the giant hole Goku blew in his stomach. "It's not going to end like this! You must be him. I have a message. In 6 month's, an evil Demon will come to this planet. I lead him hear so you could deal with him. Now if you excuse me, I have a wish to make. TAIYO KEN!" Damailo yelled. He created a bright light and escaped the city. Goku cleared his vision and went back to a normal Saiyin. "You did well Goku." Piccolo said. "You didn't do so bad you're self! Can you get Mr. Satan for me? I will give you all a ride home with my Instantaneous Movement!" Goku said. He sent Piccolo back to the lookout and took Pan and Mr. Satan back to the hospital. Videl walked in and talked to them. "You had me worried young mam'! You should have never gone off like that!" Videl yelled. "Sorry mom, but those poor people were in trouble!" Pan said. "It's true, and she fought well. Nice job of taking my place while I was gone!" Goku said while patting Pan on the head. He pulled out 2 senzu beans and gave them to Pan and Mr. Satan. They were healed, and Goku asked for permission from Videl if he could take Pan to another place. Videl had no problem with it and she went with them. They went straight to the Ki planet to meet Kibi- Shin and the old Ki. "Ah, it's Goku again! Why are you here?" Kibi-Shin asked. "I came to have you unleash Pan's hidden powers." Goku said. "Sure, it's my specialty! Just let me get done reading my magazines first... Woo hoo!" the Old Ki exclaimed. "No way, you are not leaving my daughter with this maniac!" Videl yelled. The Old Ki looked at Goku. "Can you have Pan leave for a minute?" the Old Ki asked. Pan walked off and the Old Ki asked for his pay. "Oh man, I don't know... Nobody is up to it..." Goku said  
  
Videl started to blush. "No way am I showing this loony pervert anything!" Videl yelled. "Gohan is going to kill me but it is for the sake of the Earth, please!" Goku yelled. The Old Ki started to get wide eyed. Videl punched Goku, "Fine, but you better not speak of this again!" Videl screamed. Goku ran over to Pan and covered her eyes. "This is not for you... Oh boy, good lord!" Goku said. Videl flipped up her shirt and the Old Ki started to bleed from his nose. "Aye Chihuahua!" the Old Ki yelled. He reached his hands forward and Videl bit his fingers. "Grandpa, what's happening? Grandpa?" Pan asked. "Huh, oh! Nothing important... Tee Hee!" Goku said. Videl put her shirt down and Goku uncovered Pan's eyes. "You are an old demented Pervert who want get anywhere in life!" Videl yelled. Pan walked over to the Old Ki and he began the power awaking ceremony. He walked around pan and did the strange dance. "You just have to wait 5 hours until the awakening ceremony is done. After that, you will have to wait a whole 20 hours." Goku said. Pan began to flip out and sweat. "Why me?" Pan said.  
  
Earth...  
  
Vegeta kept on pushing himself to the limits. "I must surpass Kakarotto, I must!" Vegeta yelled. He tried his best. Piccolo and Tien waited outside of the door until the 3 got out. They had been in there for an entire day almost. While the entire team was training, Damailo began to kill innocent lives at the expense of finding the Dragon Ball's. "Patient's, I will find them sooner or later. Now, maybe Piccolo should tell me. Where is he?" Damailo said. He scanned the sky and found the lookout. Next, he boosted up there as fast as he could. Piccolo waited atop the lookout until he felt Damailo coming his way! "Oh no, he's coming here!" Piccolo yelled. Just before they could make it to the time chamber, Goten and Trunks came out. "Come on Damailo, we can defeat you!" Goten said. Trunks started to laugh. They both went Super Saiyin 2 and began the fusion dance. "FU-------SION!" Goten and Trunks said while beginning the final pose. "What?" Tien said. "HA!" Goten and Trunks yelled while becoming one. While Damailo flew upwards, he felt a new warrior's Ki. Gotenks was born! "Yeah, excuse me Piccolo. I know Damailo has to be scared now!" Gotenks said. He flew off at light speed and reappeared in front of Damailo. "AH!" Damailo yelled quickly. Gotenks looked at him and laughed. "So you're Damailo, come with me..." Gotenks said. They went to a small tropical island. Damailo landed and looked at Gotenks power up. "You can't be serious, that Goku person is not even able to defeat me. What makes you think you will be so lucky?" Damailo asked. "Easy, I am a Super Saiyin 3!" Gotenks said. Damailo busted out into laughter and tears until Gotenks quickly rammed his elbow into Damailo's side! "How?" Damailo yelled. Gotenks let the blood pour from Damailo's mouth. "What's this 'I'm a weakling?' talk about?" Gotenks asked. Damailo flew back and coughed up an egg. "This will set you straight!" Damailo yelled. The egg hatched and Gotenks spit up a small ghost. "It's my new move... Super Kamikaze Ghost attack!" Gotenks yelled. The ghost flew at the Damailo jr. Just as he small Namek threw a kick at the ghost, the small ghost exploded! Damailo watched his child explode. "NO!" Damailo yelled. He fired a Renzoku Energy Dan at Gotenks. "CRAP!" Gotenks yelled. Gotenks was hit by all of the fireballs. He popped out of the smoke with a bunch of burns. Damailo jumped at Gotenks and started to take in a bunch of hits! Gotenks continued to fool around with him. Damailo increased his size and hit Gotenks. He started to beat him to a bloody pulp! "STUPID!" Damailo yelled. Gohan looked off the edge of the lookout. He was going to wait until Gotenks was down until he started to fight. Gotenks finally blocked a punch and used a Wild Boar takedown shot. Damailo fell over and Gotenks flew into the air. "Renzoku Energy Sine-Shine missile!" Gotenks yelled. He fired a barrage of Ki missiles at Damailo. A huge smoke cloud appeared and Gotenks stopped shooting.  
  
"Oh yeah, I won!" Gotenks said. Piccolo watched and Tien did the same. "They've been at it for quite a while... If Gotenks hadn't of been firing for about 20 minutes and checked... Maybe he would be 100% sure Damailo is dead!" Piccolo said. The smoke cleared and Gotenks screamed, "I MISSED?" Damailo was standing beside a giant crater. "I rolled to the side and just watched you miss. You're power is decreasing a lot!" Damailo said. Gotenks began to power up for his ultimate attack. "Super Kamikaze Ghost..." Gotenks chanted. They separated and Goten started to wet himself. "Dad never said this would happen!" Goten yelled. Trunks looked at Damailo and turned into a Super Saiyin 3. "Finish Buster!" Trunks yelled. He fired a huge energy ball at Damailo. With a quick flick of his wrist, Damailo knocked it away. "Ok, it's time to run!" Goten said. "Right!" Trunks said. They both flew off and Damailo was ready to finish them off. "STOP!" Gohan yelled. Gohan flew in front of Damailo. "Oh, it's you again... I whooped you last time, do you want some more?" Damailo asked. Gohan called on his Hidden Powers and listened to Damailo flap his yap. "You're talking about the wrong person." Gohan said. He loosened his belt and a tail popped out. "A tail?" Damailo said. Damailo looked at the tail and Gohan went Super Saiyin 2! Gohan used his power and caused the moon to shine. "Now, it's all over!" Gohan said while looking at the moon. He became a Golden Ohazaru! "What power... I don't care how powerful you become, I'll destroy you!" Damailo yelled. Gohan fired a huge beam from his mouth. Damailo dodged it and flew on top of a building. "You wouldn't dare! You weak minded fool!" Damailo yelled. Gohan blasted him and obliterated thousands of people. "I'm going to make you eat those words." Gohan said. He began to shrink and he became a Super Saiyin 4! "Ah, AHHH!" Damailo yelled as he sensed his power level. Damailo tried to hide his fear. He fired a Death Beam and it appeared to head straight through Gohan. "What wrong?" Gohan asked. "How did you do that?" Damailo asked. Gohan didn't answer and Damailo continued to fire Death Beams at Gohan. Each one went through him, but Gohan appeared as if none of them hit him. Gohan powered up and caused a giant crater in the ground. "Oh, I was wrong... You are much more powerful than the Gohan I know!" Damailo said. "It's really strange how you are so powerful. Yet you are so stupid!" Gohan yelled. He had his fist rammed into Damailo's face. "He's fast!" Damailo said to himself. On the Ki planet, Goku felt Gohan's power. "Wow, I believe that would be Gohan. If not, maybe Vegeta... But who?" Goku said. Pan was annoyed; the sound of the Old Ki's chanting was hell! She was about ready to kill the old man. "I'm going to move..." Pan said. "NO YOU WILL NOT! After all the stupid stuff I went through... You move and you will die!" Videl screamed. "Wow, she's worse than Chi-Chi!" Goku said in his mind. The battle on Earth was starting to get serious. Gohan did a quick Spin kick and knocked Damailo higher into the air. "Masenko!" Gohan yelled. He fired the huge Ki blast and Damailo moved out of the way. The beam flew at the lookout and blasted a hole in the outside platform. "YOU IDIOT!" Piccolo screamed. Damailo began firing tiny beams at Gohan. Quickly, Gohan dodge them and moved closer to Damailo. "You might want to save your people!" Damailo yelled. Gohan flew in front of the beams and de-powered them. Damailo tried to get away but Gohan still continued to keep up. Gohan hit him 3 times with his tail. Before Damailo hit the ground, Gohan flew below him and kicked him back into the air. "You need practice, but I wont let you get away!" Gohan yelled. He picked up Damailo by the arm and punched him a bunch. "Please, end this!" Damailo said. "I wont kill you, this is your last a chance to leave this world!" Gohan said. Damailo agreed and Gohan let him go. Just as he walked off, a quick chance to kill Gohan was open!  
  
Damailo fired a huge beam at Gohan and he blocked it. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Gohan yelled. He blasted a hole in Damailo's side. Gohan felt guilty, he let Damailo die. "You idiot, you can't kill me! I'M INVINCIBLE!!! Stunner blast!" Damailo yelled. He shocked Gohan with his Antenna's. With agility, he escaped the battlefield and ran into a city. Gohan was down and got up a few minutes later. He lowered his power and went off to search the city with Gotenks.  
  
Kame House...  
  
Master Roshi was reading porno while watching workout videos. "Tee Hee!" Master Roshi said. Just then, he felt Vegeta coming his way. "Master Roshi, Vegeta's on his way here!" Turtle yelled. "I KNOW! Get the submarine ready. He's probably thinking I stole something his..." Master Roshi said. They took shelter and Vegeta arrived. "Where are you Kakarotto? Old hag, get out here now!" Vegeta yelled. He ran inside and saw nothing. Oolong walked out of the bathroom. "Uh oh!" he said. He took off towards the door and Vegeta blocked him off. "Did Kakarotto come here?" Vegeta asked. "NO! He disappeared this morning after a fight!" Oolong yelled. "Then where is Roshi and Turtle hiding? They have something to hide... Don't play games with me!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma showed up and stopped him. "He went some where else! Now listen here, you are going to end this hatred now!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta stopped and they went home. "I thought you were on my side..." Vegeta said. "I am not going to let you kill Goku! This is insane! He saved us all. He bought the dragon enough time to return your life. If Goku hadn't of defeated Freeza on Namek, Trunks would have never been born! GROW UP! YOU OWE HIM MORE THAN HE DOES YOU!" Bulma screamed. She began to have tears pour from her eyes. "Sorry, I never thought of it that way..." Vegeta said. He patted her on the back and Bulma leaned over on his shoulder. The plane took a nosedive! "Watch out! Now is not the time for mushy stuff!" Vegeta yelled. As the day closed out, Pan still waited until the ceremony was over. Gohan and Gotenks were up past 10 o'clock. They heard news of a strange man with his side blown open. The city was so crowded that not even Gohan could sense him. "Where is he?" Gohan said. Just then, Damailo destroyed an entire city block! Gohan and Gotenks were too late to catch him. Damailo blew up the city and took refuge in the next. This was not going to be easy...  
  
West City...  
  
Bulma noticed strange activity with the Dragon Ball's. "They look strange..." Bulma said. When she touched one, it shattered! She screamed and the rest shattered! Vegeta walked by and gasped. "What the hell is going on?" Vegeta said. "They are cracked, maybe something bad happened." Bulma said. "What ever happened, we need new Dragon Ball's!" Vegeta said. Bulma quickly came up with an idea. She decided to use an old ship to fly off to the new Plant Namek. "Well?" Bulma said. "Well what?" Vegeta yelled. Bulma started to laugh. "Don't be shy, I need you to come with me." Bulma said. "WHAT!" Vegeta screamed. He started to get mad. "Oh chill out! I need somebody to come with me and protect me! What if your darling wife falls into the hand of an evil being? What will I do then?" Bulma asked. "Darling? Ha!" Vegeta said. Bulma grabbed his ear and dragged him into the ship. "I don't have time for your smart mouth, you're going!" Bulma yelled. Bra went off to stay with Chi-Chi for a while. The ship took off and they arrived on Namek 2 hours later. Meanwhile... "Done! Please sit down and we will awaken your powers..." the Old Ki said. Pan sat down and wiped her forehead. "This is insane..." Pan said. The Old Ki began to awaken her powers. Videl and Goku were asleep by a tree. Videl pushed Goku away from her. "You're the one who got me into this..." Videl said. Goku was fast asleep. Videl was getting bored. On Earth... While on the run from Gohan, Damailo continued his rampage. Bulma and Vegeta began their search for a new guardian of the Earth. "I hate the desert... This car is moving too slow." Vegeta said. "It wont kill you..." Bulma said. "What if we crash and are stranded here?" Vegeta said. "We will live, you will fly me out. If you keep annoying me and asking me a question every 10 seconds, maybe this would be enjoyable!" Bulma yelled. They pulled into a Namekian village. "Huh?" the Nameks said. "Come on, we need help!" Bulma said. A few Nameks helped them. Soon, they learned the situation. "We will give you a guardian. Dende, come here." The Eradist Namek said. Dende walked in and saw Bulma. "Hey, it's that one girl who is big Breasted and has real big temper tantrums! Krillin said you were a slutty whore! Oh I can't believe I said that." Dende said. "Oh he did? I know somebody he isn't going to be happy in the morning!" Bulma said in anger. She pulled out a tiny hit list and signed Krillin's name down. "Oh wait! He's dead..." Bulma said. "Anyway, Dende is going to head to Earth with you and make a new Dragon." The Eradist Namek said. "WHAT? Ok, maybe I'll be able to meet Gohan again!" Dende said. They got ready to leave. "First thing we will do is having you say sorry to Goku!" Bulma said. "NO! I will not fall on my knees in front of him! Give me the control key!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma picked it up and tucked it between her breasts. Vegeta started cursing and he went to his room. "He hasn't changed a bit..." Dende said. The situation on Earth became more urgent. Pan had only 15 hours to go until the Old Ki finished awaking her powers. Damailo had barely been able to escape capture. "I have to escape. I will defeat them all!" Damailo said. He began to use his knowledge to come up with a strategy. Gohan always had to take a break every other hour until Gotenks could be formed. "FU-SION... HA!" Goten and Trunks yelled. They failed in the end and made Fat Gotenks. "Gotenks, you will have to stay behind. Whenever you're Fusion time ends, I have to wait. That gives Damailo the time to escape. I will go in alone." Gohan aid. "Be careful, ok?" Gotenks said. Gohan waved goodbye and flew off after Damailo. Just as Gohan flew over him, Damailo came up with a new strategy. "I must get the Super Kame water! It is the only way!" Damailo said. He ran off and stole a hover car to ride to the lookout. Gohan never felt his Ki. Piccolo and Tien were training at the lookout. Ever since Chaoutzu died, Tien has been training with Piccolo. Just before they could continue, Piccolo noticed something moving to the right of him. He turned and saw Damailo standing on a pillar. "Oh no, Gohan failed!" Piccolo said.  
  
Tien fired a Tri-beam at Damailo. Damailo smacked it out of the way and pushed Tien off of the lookout. Piccolo ran into the courtyard where Damailo Jr's ambushed him. "HA-HA-HA!" the Damailo's yelled. They kicked the snot out of Piccolo. Damailo grabbed him and asked him where the water was. He gave Piccolo plenty of warnings. "Go to hell Damailo!" Piccolo said. Damailo blasted 4 small holes in him and tossed Piccolo in the pond. Gohan felt his Ki and searched for it. "The lookout? Oh no, Piccolo!" Gohan yelled. He flew near it and saw Tien on the ground. "Gohan? Is that you kid?" Tien asked. "Yes, Damailo did this." Gohan said. "Don't try it Gohan... He already got Piccolo, maybe even the water too. This Namek got the best of your father and daughter when in training. I beg of you not to go!" Tien yelled while wiping the blood from his mouth. Gohan saw that a giant spike pierced his stomach. Tien's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He died and Gohan got even angrier! "DAMAILO!" he screamed. Gohan flew to the lookout and found 15 Damailo Jr's waiting for him. "They are little devils! My strength has increased as well as theirs. Jr's, are you ready?" Damailo yelled. The little Nameks flew at Gohan and started striking him. Gohan let them strike him. He became angrier and used his energy to blow them in half. 5 were left and they got the best of Gohan. "Self Destruct! Tee Hee!" the Nameks yelled. They blew a crater in the lookout and Gohan still survived. "You and those Jr's are just a pain in my neck." Gohan said. The 2 began to fight and Gohan started striking Damailo wildly. "You seem to feel quite confident, are you ok?" Damailo asked. "I will kill you. Piccolo would be happy to see this." Gohan said. While Damailo blocked his attacks he used a mind trick. "Piccolo also would wonder why you let me defeat him." Damailo said. Gohan stopped and he started to fight badly. Damailo got a few hits through to him. Next, he began kicking him towards the edge. Gohan moved to the side and fired a small Ki blast at Damailo. It had barely burnt him. "You and you're stupid mind games wont work!" Gohan yelled. He delivered a kick that knocked Damailo of the Lookout. Damailo fell and landed in the sacred land of Koran. Gohan landed by Koran's tower and felt Damailo's right beside him. He smashed his elbow into his face. Just before the fight got worse, Gotenks showed up and watched. Damailo became power weighted and he smashed Gohan into the tower. He pulled Gohan out of the rubble by his leg and spun him around like a lasso. Gohan couldn't break loose and he was slammed into the ground. Damailo flew into the air and Gotenks blasted his left arm. It flew off and Damailo powered up for a destructive wave. "I'll finish you and I'll destroy this sacred land!" Damailo yelled. He powered up for the enormous Ki blast. Rocks flew around the place and Gotenks was hit in the head. He was down and couldn't block it. Gohan was headfirst in the dirt. "It's time to die, little Saiyin!" Damailo yelled. He fired the giant Ki blast at Gohan. A warrior knocked it away in time. It was Piccolo; he survived his encounter with Damailo. "Gohan, you must get up and fight!" Piccolo said. Before he could hit Damailo with a Makankousappou, another Ki source was sensed. It was from a space ship that landed nearby. Gotenks saw another Namek come out. His name was Zone, he was part of Piccolo's tribe before he was sent to Earth. "Damailo, you must stop this!" Zone yelled. "You foolish one, I will wish back all of the Nameks from the lost tribe! That demon did its damage!" Damailo yelled. "Don't even try to kill them..." Zone said. "This is it... He's distracted and I can finish him!" Piccolo said in his mind. Damailo turned around and began to charge up a Destructive Wave to hit Zone.  
  
"You were always a weak minded fool." Damailo said. Piccolo got ready to fire. "NOW! Makankousappou!" Piccolo yelled. He fired the giant blast at Damailo and it went straight through a Zanzoken! "Damn you!" Damailo yelled before throwing a punch at Piccolo. Gohan got up and hit him. "STOP IT!" He yelled. Damailo got scared and flew over to the ridge. He fired a Solar Flare and blinded everyone. Gohan was unable to see and Damailo flew behind him. He punched his hand through him! "Die Gohan, DIE!" He yelled. Gohan fell to the ground and Damailo escaped. When the light cleared, Gohan was on the ground with his eyes wide open. Blood was pouring from his chest and from inside of his mouth. Zone flew over to him. "It's fatal, I know of one way to bring him back. We must get him to a Namek I know of named Dende. He should be able to help him." Zone said. "I feel something... It's faint, but I know who it is!" Gohan gasped. Gotenks diffused and Goten saw Gohan on the ground. "GOHAN! No, that basterd... He did this! Damailo!" Goten yelled. He was angered into a Super Saiyin 2. "Calm down Goten! I feel another Ki source. It is one of Vegeta's... Good, he's with Bulma and another person!" Piccolo said. Zone sensed Dende's Ki source. "Speak of the Devil, it's Dende! Hold on Saiyin." Zone said. Gohan rolled over and his eyes went shut. Goten became angered into the level of Super Saiyin 3! Piccolo stopped him from fighting Damailo. Goten calmed down and they tried to keep Gohan alive as long as possible. When Bulma landed, they went to where Gohan was. "He's losing Ki..." Piccolo said. Gohan turned back into a normal Saiyin. Dende arrived and healed Gohan. Vegeta turned around and walked off. "Vegeta?" Bulma said. She followed him and Gohan got up. "I hate Kakarotto's child. Bulma, I am going to find this new threat and show him that I have the true power of a Super Saiyin." Vegeta said. He powered up and Bulma grabbed his shoulder. "Vegeta..." Bulma said. Vegeta expected that she was going to stop him. "What now?" He said. "Promise us all you'll come back, ok?" Bulma said. She kissed him before he left and Vegeta flew off with a blush. "Damn human... She really thinks I will die... If this alien could get Gohan, I should be careful." Vegeta said. Piccolo had leaded them all to the Lookout. "Ok, I'll start the process now." Dende said. He made a new pair of 7 Dragon Ball's. They floated and flew around the planet. One smashed into Goku's house and the rest were someplace else. Bra picked up the Dragon Ball and she took it to Capsule Corp. Bulma met up with her and they took the Dragon Ball to the Lookout. "Ok, listen up. We are going to bring in all of Earth's Special Forces to the Lookout. Bulma is going to go searching for Dragon Ball's. Goten and Trunks will protect her. The rest will keep on watch for Damailo while protecting the Dragon Ball's." Piccolo said. Bulma and Gotenks went off and Bra, Gohan, Piccolo, and Zone kept guard. They discovered 4 Dragon Ball's in under 5 hour's. Vegeta continued his search until he gave up and Pan was down to 9 hours until the awakening. It was close to Sun down and all the Dragon Ball's were gathered. Pan had 2 hour's until the awakening. "Want to celebrate?" Bulma asked. "Why not, this was a tough job." Goten said. They set up a party and Vegeta showed up. This continued until the sun was almost down. Vegeta was annoyed and Bulma called up the dragon. Everybody was stunned when seeing the Dragon rise. "It's huge... Make a wish somebody!" Vegeta yelled. Damailo saw the sky turn black and he tracked them at the lookout. "The Dragon!" he gasped while flying at the Lookout. "I wish that all of the chaos Damailo caused was undone!" Bulma yelled. The Dragon's eye's glowed and he nodded. "It is done..." he replied. Damailo showed up at the Lookout. "Oh no!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta had to make a quick wish. "I WISH I COULD HAVE THE POWER TO BECOME A SUPER SAIYIN 5!" Vegeta screamed. The dragon granted his wish and Damailo screamed. "You wasted the last wish!" Damailo yelled. He flew over and knocked out Goten and Trunks. Gohan was struck down before he could go Super Saiyin. Damailo pushed Bulma off the Lookout and knocked Vegeta unconscious. "Damn!" Piccolo yelled. Bulma continued to fall and she knew it was hopeless now.  
  
Ki Planet...  
  
"Were all done? You may go now!" the old Ki said. Pan stood up and her power was unleashed. With quick agility, Kibi-Shin brought Pan back to Earth. "Were here, I can sense something... BULMA!" Pan yelled. She blasted to the Lookout. Bulma was almost to the ground until she was stopped just a few seconds before she hit. Pan caught her and put Bulma down. "Hi Bulma!" Pan said. "Don't just stand there! The others are being attacked at the Lookout. They may not make and our best chance is to run!" Bulma said. Pan laughed and she powered up. "Don't worry, Damailo is nothing. I will bring him back, DEAD!" Mystic Pan said. She warped to the Lookout. Damailo fired a beam at Zone and Mystic Pan blocked it. "Where did you come from?" Damailo said. "Pan!" Piccolo yelled. "You did this to my Dad and my uncle. Vegeta, Trunks? I still can feel their Ki so they have a chance." Mystic Pan said. She started to laugh at Damailo. "What's so funny? Coming back for more, eh? You will be dead after I am done with you! Promised." Damailo said. He powered up and flew at Mystic Pan. She moved to the side and grabbed his arm. Damailo swung at her and she dodged it. His arm was ripped off in the process. Mystic Pan jumped up and slammed her feet into his back. Damailo fell to the ground and Mystic Pan shot a beam at him. A hole was blown in his side. "This will end now! Ka-me-ha-me..." Mystic Pan chanted. Damailo got up and he pt his hand up. "You're dead!" he said. He tried to regenerate his right arm. "HA!" Mystic Pan yelled. She fired a huge Ki wave and Damailo caught it in his hand. He was pushed off the Lookout and the wave blew off his left arm. "Regenerate... REGENERATE!" Damailo yelled. His arms were slowly coming back. Mystic Pan flew after him and punched his face.  
  
Bulma was watching the fight from the ground. She was amazed on how well Pan was fighting. Pan continued to hit his damaged chest until Damailo grabbed her arms with his. He had her held down and she started kicking him. Pan was annoying him and Damailo stretched his arms where Pan was not in range of him. He wrapped his arms around her and fired his super eye lasers at her. Pan was hit and there was a giant explosion. "I did it!" Damailo yelled. Pan was burnt and some of her shirt was burnt off. "OW! You did this on purpose! My hair is all messed up now..." Pan said. She squeezed out of his arms and latched onto his back! "Get off, get off!" Damailo yelled. He started to get burnt by Pan's energy. "Give up!" She yelled. Pan was pumping more energy into him. Damailo was half dead and he was now done. "You child... Please let there be a piece between us. You are much more powerful than I." Damailo said. He surrendered and promised to never attack Earth again. A peace was formed between them all. "I guess there is no hope in making my wish. Oh no, I almost forgot." Damailo said. They listened to his warning and knew that it was going to be 6 months before the demon that killed his people comes to Earth. He decided to help them battle and now was promised to make the first wish when Shenlong returns. Goku showed up and they began training. With the Earth at high alert, will our hero's be able to get trained well in time?  
  
6 Months later...  
  
"Boronks Saga"  
  
Goten and Bra was heading over to the lookout to find Zone and Piccolo. "Hey, today is the day... Be quiet! You can leave anytime..." Goten said. Tien had got done from training and he was not able to sense any evil Ki from his point of view. "I don't feel anything..." Tien said. They all believed that this new threat was not coming. A new situation arises...  
  
Hell...  
  
Dr. Gero and Dr. Miyu were busy working on a way to bust out of Hell. "Those damn Namekian's will pay for sending him back in. Our last intelligence shows that they are all on Earth. I can still remember that day." Dr. Gero said. (Flashback) Dr. Miyu had stumbled upon the beaten down Kid Buu. "I remember you, you were the one who destroyed Earth." Dr. Miyu said. "Yes, I did it. That Vegeta destroyed me and I was stuck down here." Buu said. Dr. Gero walked by and he heard the whole thing. "Buu, how would you like to make a deal? We bust you out of hell and you will destroy the Nameks. You will be granted freedom." Dr. Gero said. Buu actually agreed and he was sent to Planet Xicer. It was the forbidden Nameks home. Buu destroyed almost all of them until Damailo knocked him back into hell. They had been foiled. (Present) "Buu... You must work with us on this one. See that device over there?" Dr. Gero asked. "Yes, what about it?" Buu replied. "Allow me, this is a frame to Artificial Human No. 21. You must absorb him and become one! After that, we will attack Earth. There are some kinks with No. 21. He is an Artificial Fat Buu basically. Absorb him now and we will begin our assault!" Dr. Miyu yelled. Kid Buu waited until they opened the gates of hell. No. 21 escaped and Buu killed Dr. Miyu! Dr. Gero was struck down. "I will invade Earth, but I don't need a pair of idiot's to follow me." Buu said. He flew out of hell and shut off the gate. Dr. Gero crawled over to his computer and flicked a switch. "My children, you will be complete to terminate!" Dr. Gero said with his final breath. Some beings escaped, but Buu was more worried about finding No. 21. The android went to East City where Trunks blocked him off. "What's the hurry?" Trunks asked. No. 21 was surrounded and the AF squad showed up. "This little punk is what you were talking about? Ha!" Bra said to Damailo. Kid Buu showed up and looked around. "Oh, would you look at that?" Vegeta said. He walked up to Kid Buu.  
  
"I'm not going to let some punk like you walk all over me!" Kid Buu yelled. He absorbed No. 21 and began a devastating transformation. Goten backed up and Buu let out a giant steam cloud that surrounded him. "Get back!" Trunks yelled. The steam flew closer to Buu and it faded. A new form of Buu was formed. Vegeta looked at its happy face. "Well, everybody go into Super Saiyin 2." Vegeta said. They all went SSJ 2 except for Pan and Bra. "This should be fun." Bra said. Super Android Buu closed his eyes. Goten, Gohan, and Pan got together. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" They yelled. All 3 of them fired their attacks. At the same moment, Vegeta used a Final Flash. Trunks used Burning Attack. Bra used her Ultimate Buster. To top it off, Piccolo and Zone fired beams. Super Android Buu leaned his head back and there was the biggest explosion that formed a crater. They all celebrated and Damailo arrived. "It's over!" Pan yelled. The smoke cleared and Super Android Buu was still intact at the bottom, asleep. Vegeta got pissed off. "Hey!" he screamed. Super Android Buu didn't hear him and Goten whispered to Trunks, "He's asleep." Super Android Buu got up and screamed, "Stop talking! Buu is really tired! You make me mad..." He floated a foot off the ground and landed. Everybody was hit and Goten told Bra to leave. She did, and then Buu flew up at them. Piccolo was possessing great power now. "Scatter Ball Assault!" He yelled. He fired a bunch energy balls around Super Android Buu. "Huh?" Super Android Buu said. "Increase Size!" Piccolo chanted before the blast's got bigger. "Combination!" He yelled. The Energy Balls hit Super Android Buu and he came out with a damaged body. Super Android Buu's face turned into Fat Buu's face. "You be mean to Buu... I make you dead! Buu make you all dead!" Buu said. He flew into an open area and spun around like a ballerina. "What the hell is this?" Trunks said. "Buu beautiful! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!" Buu yelled. He fired a Super Renzoku Energy Dan assault. The beams hit everybody and Bra was getting worried. Another demon ran into her saying "Janemba, Janemba, here his name." Bra stopped and Goku showed up. "Hey, you better go home, it's best you leave him to me." Goku said. Bra flew back to West city and Goku turned into a Super Saiyin 5. Back in East city, Super Android Buu was done firing. "Uh oh, did Buu make this big mess? Oh well... BUU CLEAN CITY! Special Buu Crasher Ball!" Super Android Buu yelled. He lifted his hand and created a small Energy Ball. Trunks got up and he charged up his Finish Buster. Super Android Buu threw the Ball at Trunks. He countered with the Finish Buster. "GO TO HELL!" Trunks screamed. The Ki attack hit the Crasher Ball and it was absorbed! All of the matter around it was being pulled in. Trunks couldn't brace him and he was being pulled in. "Bye-Bye!" Super Android Buu said with the Fat Buu voice. He was brought in and his own Ki was used against the AF team. Everybody fell back and the city was clear. Trunks fell out of the blast and all of his Ki was gone. "Damn you..." Trunks said. He was now dead. "Woo hoo! Buu make big boom!" Super Android Buu said. A hole was blown in his stomach. He changed his face back to normal. "Hey, that was I! Come and get me!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyin 4 and Super Android Buu flew at him. They clashed and began to punch each other wildly. Vegeta scored a few hits on Super Android Buu and it didn't hurt him much. Super Android Buu let him strike him. Vegeta got 2 shot's to the stomach and Super Android Buu slammed his hands into his back. "Well Buu, aren't you going to fight me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"NO! Little Buu still hungry. (Weep, weep)." Super Android Buu said with his Fat Buu face. He lifted his arms into the air and all of the people in the city were lifted. "Stop it Buu!" Vegeta yelled. Super Android Buu thought of what he wanted to eat. "Ah yes, YOU MAKE BUU JAW BREAKER!" Super Android Buu yelled. He lifted an antenna out of his Super Saiyin 3 shaped hair and used his magic to transform the people. They all became Jaw Breakers and Super Android Buu ate them. "You basterd, send them back!" Vegeta yelled. Super Android Buu ignored him and Vegeta punched his head. He switched back to his normal face. "You threaten Buu? Buu make you dead!" Super Android Buu said. Vegeta backed up and Buu started punching him while moving around him. He was losing balance and Buu lifted his antenna. "Shit..." Vegeta said. "You make Buu jaw Breaker!" Super Android Buu said while transforming Vegeta. Vegeta became a Jaw Breaker and Super Android Buu tasted him. "Yuk! You taste bad!" Super Android Buu said. He changed Vegeta back. "Hey Buu, try a taste of my Big Bang attack!" Vegeta yelled. He fired a Big Bang at Super Android Buu. "Field on." Super Android Buu said. The blast hit him and nothing happened. Vegeta became angry of Super Android Buu. Everybody was forced to leave. Vegeta was tired of listening to Buu's annoying laugh. He grew a second head and made the bad and good sides laugh. Vegeta smiled and stuck his hand forward. "Final Shine Attack!" Vegeta yelled. He fired the huge beam at Super Android Buu. The beam blasted a giant hole in him! "AHHHH!" Super Android Buu yelled. The attack obliterated most of his body. "I won!" Vegeta said. "True dat brother, true dat." The good Buu said. "What?" Vegeta yelled. Super Android Buu regenerated and got up. He was a little bit stronger now. "Yes, now my body feels much better." Super Android Buu said. Vegeta used a spin kick and stretched his head out. He then began hitting him wildly. "Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled. His energy sent Super Android Buu back and the attack was fired. Super Android Buu lifted his hands and Vegeta saw a crystal on each hand. He absorbed the Ki attack. A golden horn came out of Super Android Buu's chest and it fired the attack back at Vegeta. He was struck and Super Android Buu did his happy dance. Vegeta was becoming angry with Super Android Buu. Super Android Buu did his dance and Vegeta flew at him and delivered a super kick. He sent Buu flying into an un-occupied building. Super Android Buu was damaged and Vegeta fired a Galick Gun at him. Vegeta destroyed the building and sent Super Android Buu flying into space. "You damn beast, die already!" Vegeta yelled. He powered up his Final Shine attack. "Now, what Buu used to kill this one? Ah yes!" Super Android Buu said after putting up his barrier. "Final Shine Attack!" Vegeta yelled while letting out the huge beam. "Buu Bang- Attack!" Super Android Buu said. They both let out their attacks and they collided. The Final Shine blasted a hole in the Buu Bang and it turned Super Android Buu into a long gooey rope. He flew at Vegeta and flew into his mouth. "Get out of my body!" Vegeta yelled. "No, now you will be my slave! I will make you go ka-boom!" Super Android Buu yelled. Vegeta was all puffed up now. "Shit..." He said. In the East City Valley, Goku was wailing on the Fat Form of Mega Janemba. Goku used a double drop kick and sent him back. "Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.  
  
He blasted a giant hole in Mega Janemba and he melted. A new Mega Janemba was formed from the goo. "This is it, my perfect form!" Mega Janemba said. "What is he? Immortal?" Goku said. Goku wouldn't give Mega Janemba the time to power up so he flew at him with an Exploding Dragon Fist! Mega Janemba dematerialized and appeared behind Goku. He blasted Goku and sent him flying. "I have become evil, destroyer of worlds!" Mega Janemba said. Mega Janemba was letting Goku have it. He planted a type of virus in Goku that would not take effect until after an hour was up. While being hit by Mega Janemba, Vegeta puked up Super Android Buu. Damailo came back and he tried to fight Super Android Buu. He started to hit him and Super Android Buu began hitting Damailo. His weak body couldn't stand it and he was sent down. "That is for the time you cased me back into hell!" Super Android Buu said. Vegeta was striking Super Android Buu, but he was also being hit himself. They were equally matched! Goku got a few hits into Mega Janemba and he sent him into the ground. "Fall, fall!" Goku yelled. He only knew one way to stop Mega Janemba, the Genki Dama. "What's wrong, young warrior? Has you're incredible power died?" Mega Janemba asked. Blood was pouring down his head and into his eyes. Every thing he saw was red. Mega Janemba walked next to him and kicked his side. He was pressing his foot against Goku's head. Back on the other field, Damailo was unable to move. Piccolo and Zone arrived and he looked at Damailo. "Piccolo, there is no hope for my survival... I want you to merge with me. It is the only way." Damailo said. Piccolo put his hand on his chest and they fused. He was stunned. Zone fused as well and a new Piccolo was formed. All of his Ki flowed through him.  
  
"Yes! This is the power I need! Vegeta seems to be doing well... Goku! His energy is low, must act now!" Piccolo said in his mind. Mega Janemba was pressing in him even harder! "Yes, this is my show!" Mega Janemba said. Piccolo flew at him and smashed his foot into his head. Mega Janemba lost balance and he was sent flying into the ground. "Goku is down, get up!" Piccolo yelled. Goku got up and Piccolo made him form a Genki Dama. Mega Janemba got up and was pissed. "You idiot, I'll kill you both!" Janemba screamed while flying at Piccolo. Piccolo jumped up and slammed him into the ground. Next, he flew away and got ready to fire his favorite attack. "Makankousappou!" Piccolo yelled while letting out the giant wave of energy. Mega Janemba saw the beam and it blasted a giant hole in him! "Ah!" Mega Janemba gasped. "Do it now, GOKU!" Piccolo screamed. Goku used his instantaneous movement and moved into the air. "This is it, give me you're strength..." Goku said. The cloud's turned Black and a blue Genki Dama with a white core appeared above his head. It was huge, so Goku made use of it and hit Mega Janemba. The Genki Dama dragged him into the air and it blew up in space. Goku smiled and he fell to the ground. It had been an hour since the battle began. "Shit... Shit!" Goku said while the virus took effect. Piccolo carried him to his house and laid him on the couch so Chi-Chi could do something. "I don't know what's happening, but that monster must of used it on him." Piccolo said. While Piccolo struggled to keep him alive, a shadow was seen from behind them. On top of a rock, was a man who looked similar to Goku? "I timed it just write. This is good!" the man said. "If you are an assassin, then you're not welcome." Piccolo said. "I wanted to give Goku this medicine. I don't have to explain, just take it!" the man said.  
  
Chi-Chi put it in Goku's mouth and he was out cold. "What did you do to him?" Chi-Chi yelled. The mysterious person had to speak to Piccolo. They both went around back. "That was a vaccine to the ripper virus Mega Janemba placed in Goku. He will be out for 6 day's. Oh man, this will be tough... It's kind of tough to believe, but I am Goku's grandson." The man said. "How? Goten has not had any children with Videl and Gohan has not either! So how could you be one? Let me guess..." Piccolo said. "I am from the future, Gohan is my uncle. Actually, I am Goten and Bra's future son... Funny too! I have a message to give you. That Super Android Buu is eventually going to defeat Vegeta and he will be on his way here. In my time, Goku died and he was not there to help fight Super Android Buu. I'm telling you this is because you are the strongest being on the planet as of now." The man said. "You told me a lot than I wanted to know. Who are you?" Piccolo asked. "My name is Boronks. I will be born sometime around winter this year. I am from 20 years into the future... Really, that is not important..." Boronks said. "Just like Goten, you can't think straight. What will we do now?" Piccolo asked. "I'll try and go kill a few of those Hell escapist's, you guard Goku..." Boronks said before flying off. Piccolo still had his doubts on this guy. Super Android Buu left Vegeta's body. Vegeta and Super Android Buu were slamming their fists against each other. "Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled. He blew a hole in Super Android Buu and put him on the ground. Super Android Buu got up and reformed the hole. "Tee Hee!" Super Android Buu said. "What is he, immortal?" Vegeta said. Vegeta was getting pissed off. Super Android Buu was doing a dance on the ground. "Why are you fighting me? So far, I can tell that you have nothing to fight for." Super Android Buu said. Vegeta looked around and stared at Super Android Buu. "That's it, I am fighting for my dead son. I am fighting you so I can protect my family. You will pay for what you've done!" Vegeta yelled. "Excuses, excuses. You don't care about your son. I can kill your entire family. All you care about is yourself." Super Android Buu said in an attempt to anger Vegeta. Vegeta became angry and his hair was becoming white with a blue outline. "Shut up! I loved my entire family! I will not let Trunks death be in vain, HE WAS A SAIYIN!" Vegeta screamed while becoming Ultimate Vegeta. Super Android Buu bent back and he felt Vegeta's power. "Ah, AHHH!" Super Android Buu said in fear. Ultimate Vegeta flew at him and bashed his face in! Super Android Buu let his antenna hang forward. Ultimate Vegeta grabbed it and swung Super Android Buu around. He threw him into the air. Super Android Buu was losing control of his body. Ultimate Vegeta used a quick Power Blitz combo and blasted Super Android Buu into small pieces. Ultimate Vegeta was putting Super Android Buu through a state of torture. Goten showed up and he went SSJ 3. "Vegeta, I'm here! Kamehameha!" Goten yelled. He unleashed a giant Ki attack and it did not faze Super Android Buu. "Hmm? You try and hurt Buu? I make you dead, I make you all dead!" Super Android Buu said. He started to hit his chest and energy was flowing out of him. Goten flew at Super Android Buu and got smacked upside the head. He was sent into the ground. "Stay out of my way Goten!" Ultimate Vegeta yelled. He shot Goten in the forehead and continued to battle Super Android Buu. They were losing it. Vegeta knew that every time he gave Super Android Buu a deathblow, he came back for more! "Buu like fighting you, much stronger than any other enemy. But this is all for you, bye-bye!" Super Android Buu said.  
  
He used his Special Crasher Ball on Ultimate Vegeta. It was a K.O., Vegeta was down and Goten was too. Super Android Buu destroyed cities. Bulma, Bra, and Dende were on the lookout. "This is odd, I thought that the Dragon Ball's were supposed to be restored until a year was up?" Bulma asked. "No, I made it so we would wait 6 month's. Buu is doing enough damage on the surface. Let's bring these people back." Dende said. They summoned the dragon and wished that all the people Super Android Buu killed were brought back. Their second wish was to fulfill a promise to Damailo. They resurrected all of the forbidden Namekian's. The dragon left and Bra went out searching for Goten. Bra found him and took him to Capsule Corp. "Hey Bra, did you find Vegeta?" Goten asked. "No, he's gone, my guess is he did this to you... He should know better. Goten, if you continue to get into so much trouble like this..." Bra said. Goten was silent, he knew she was scared. "Hey, I was sure I could of won. I don't want you going around and fighting either!" Goten said while putting his hand on Bra's stomach. "Oh yeah, I forgot about our child... I hope my mom doesn't freak out!" Bra said. "WHAT? You didn't tell them?' Goten yelled. "No, they would have been surprised anyway. Minus that, my dad would be pissed!" Bra said. While they babbled on, Trunks took a trip to Capsule Corp. and heard their conversation. "Oh, I heard it all! No wonder you wanted me away for the past few month's!" Trunks said. "You but, please don't tell dad!" Bra said. Goten got frightened and he was creeping away. "I will unless you don't do as I say! Goten, I want you to follow me to the Hyperbolic Time chamber. I have come up with a plan to stop Buu!" Trunks said. "Bra, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow. Please forgive me!" Goten said. "Whatever, but you better come back alive! I am not dealing with mini you by myself!" Bra said. Goten and Trunks were off, Gohan and Pan were meeting up with Piccolo. "From what I've heard, Buu should be coming here. I will take the roads around Goku's house. You both will work together and monitor the vicinity within a 10 mile radius around the house." Piccolo said. "I will move too, I am going with Pan and Gohan." Tien said. They all split up and Super Android Buu was flying around the mountains. Pan was combing her short hair while keeping on guard. "Be ready, this is what we've trained for!" Gohan said. "True, but was is necessary for me to keep my hair short?" Pan asked. Gohan laughed and Super Android Buu was near. "Now, where do Buu go now? Ah yes, BUU KILL GOKU!" the good side of Super Android Buu said. Tien spotted Super Android Buu with his third eye. Pan went SSJ 2 and Gohan went SSJ 4. Super Android Buu watched them test out their powers. Gohan flew to the side of Super Android Buu and kicked his face in. Pan punched him in the stomach a few times. Super Android Buu just threw up his barrier and knocked them back into the forest. "He's a tough one, Pan brace yourself!" Gohan said. While they put their guard up, Super Android Buu shoved all 4 of his limbs into the ground. Pan felt something under her. When she looked down, one of Super Android Buu's hands were on her left foot. Gohan ripped it off and Super Android Buu went nuts! "OW! You hurt Buu, you die!" Super Android Buu said. He flew at Gohan and Pan, hitting them. Pan felt his fist jabbing into her. She hit him 10 times and sent him into the air. "Pan, get back!" Gohan yelled. Tien knew what he was up to and he grabbed Pan. They escaped in time. "DAD!" Pan yelled. Gohan bent his legs and got ready. "KAMEHAME-! HAAAA!!!" Gohan screamed. The giant release of energy came at Super Android Buu.  
  
With ease, Super Android Buu absorbed his Kamehameha wave. Gohan forgot all about that ability of his. "NO!" Tien yelled. "Shit! I put all of my energy in that one... Oh man, now what?" Gohan said to himself. Super Android Buu fired his Eraser Cannon and put Gohan down. "Daddy, oh no!" Pan said. "So, you're up next? Too bad, you will die long before you know fear." Super Android Buu said. Pan powered up as much as she could. "Consider yourself lucky, I am going to 100% full power! So, get ready!" Pan said. Her power level was rising above Super Android Buu. Super Android Buu just let her power up. When Pan was done, she attacked Super Android Buu. Super Android Buu was getting punched left and right. Pan gave him hell and Super Android Buu slammed her face first into the ground. "You are strong, yes-yes!" Super Android Buu said. Pan got up and blasted a hole into Super Android Buu. He grew a new torso and Knocked Pan out. "No, this is bad..." Tien said. Tien fired his Tri-beam at Super Android Buu. Nothing was able to hurt him. It was over. The plan failed, now the AF forces are down to Piccolo and Boronks. "Shit..." Tien said when Super Android Buu hit his gut. Tien was down and Piccolo knew what was ahead. As Super Android Buu prepared to battle Piccolo, Trunks and Goten had plans... "Mom, are you there?" Trunks asked through telepathy. Bulma was scared now. "Trunks?" She asked. "I don't have long, I want you to bring the Brute Ray into this chamber. Goten and I believe that this plan will stop Buu for good!" Trunks said. Bulma prepared the Brute Ray and paid Goten and Trunks a visit... Back at the mountains, Piccolo just ran into Super Android Buu. "If you hassle me, I'll kill you. I need directions to Goku's house." Super Android Buu said. Piccolo threw off his weighted clothing and popped his bones. "That's too bad, you will have a time getting through me." Piccolo said. Super Android Buu walked at him. "You really want to die, don't you?" Super Android Buu said. Piccolo had to draw the fight away from Goku's house. "That island, you and me." Piccolo said. They went to a small island nearby. Piccolo started off with a quick rapid punch combo and sent Super Android Buu down. He got up and tried to blast Piccolo. Piccolo was too fast for him and he moved around his Ki attacks. He floated a couple hundred feet into the air and fired a Makankousappou. Super Android Buu absorbed it and he sustained damage due to the energy charge. "Die!" Super Android Buu yelled. He shot hundreds of small Ki balls at Piccolo. Piccolo knocked them all away. "Gekiretsukoudan!" Piccolo yelled. He blasted Super Android Buu with a giant energy ball and destroyed the surface of the island. The battle continued in the air. Piccolo was getting an upper hand in the fight. "That attack was powerful, but it wont be enough!" Super Android Buu said. Piccolo smashed his fist into his face and grabbed the small antenna. He swung Super Android Buu around, smashing him into rocks. Super Android Buu got up and let out a cloud of steam. "Don't fall apart on us now, Buu..." Piccolo said. His body parts were scattered across the island thanks to a quick attack Piccolo used. "Nobody surpasses Buu, I will be the victor!" Super Android Buu said. Piccolo powered up and put his arms to his side. "Shake a leg, if you find it Buu." Piccolo said. Super Android Buu started punching Piccolo, but nothing got through. Piccolo powered up and blasted Super Android Buu in half.  
  
Boronks showed up and watched Piccolo beat up Super Android Buu. "Wow, Piccolo is doing good... He is doing better than he did in my time." Boronks said. Piccolo did a quick whack and Super Android Buu's head was knocked off. Super Android Buu stretched and caused a giant explosion from inside of his body. After the blast, Piccolo brushed off the dirt and acted like it was another weak Ki blast. "Why? NO! I must defeat you, I have to destroy Earth now!" Super Android Buu yelled. He turned and flew into space. "What? Oh no!" Boronks yelled. Piccolo looked at Super Android Buu in anger. Super Android Buu used his Special Crasher Ball and fired it at Piccolo. "Don't screw up now, ha-ha-ha!" Super Android Buu yelled. Piccolo fired his Destructive Wave at it. The giant Ki attack was absorbed and Super android Buu was hit. "Gekiretsukoudan Scatter Ball Assault, double power!" Piccolo yelled. He fired hundreds of small Ki attack at Super Android Buu. "What is this? Why the Hell is those attacks purposely missing me?" Super Android yelled. "Ha, you never expected a guided one I bet! Combination!" Piccolo screamed. The Gekiretsukoudans all collided into Super Android Buu. All that was left was a small piece of his skin the size of a fingernail clipping. Piccolo and Boronks assumed he was dead. Piccolo fell on one knee. "Piccolo, are you ok?" Boronks asked. "No... He may be dead, but that last one wasted all of my Ki!" Piccolo said. Pan and Gohan showed up injured. A large Ki was felt from inside the atmosphere. "No!" Boronks yelled. "Damn it! Boronks, he must have made it out safely." Piccolo said. A Ki blast destroyed Piccolo's left arm. "This one never quits, I'll take it from here..." Boronks said. Gohan and Pan lifted off Piccolo. "You two should keep this man's an identity a secret. Don't tell Bra or Goten about him..." Piccolo said. "Oh..." Gohan replied as if he knew about his secret. Super Android Buu flew down to the surface and prepared to fight.  
  
"Boronks, if you couldn't kill him your time, what makes you think you could do it here?" Piccolo asked. "In my time, he fed off of your energy and Dad's energy. It's over NOW!" Boronks screamed while powering up. He went SSJ 3 and still continued to unleash energy. Super Android Buu was looking at the aura grow around Boronks. Every human on Earth felt the energy he was giving off in tremor form. Boronks loud screams were tearing open the dimensions. Goten and Trunks could see what was happening in the time chamber. "A hole, somebody could be powering up right now..." Goten said. They saw a slow-moving Boronks powering up in front of Super Android Buu. Piccolo shielded his eyes and Pan and Gohan couldn't see now. Goku felt it but he was still out. "This your end, AHHHH!" Boronks screamed. He became a Super Saiyin 5 and startled Super Android Buu. Vegeta felt it and dug his nails into his hands. Blood dripped on the ground. "Damn it..." He said. Boronks bent down and put both hands to the ground as if he was going to sprint. "Buu not scared, big hair makes you look... Stupid..." Super Android Buu said. As he flipped his antenna back, Boronks upper-kicked his face. Super Android Buu's face flew straight into the air, only being stuck together by a strand of sludge. "I've heard of a face lift, but this is a joke!" Boronks said. Boronks whistled and tripped Super Android Buu. "You fool, is this a game to you?" Super Android Buu asked. "No games, you just suck..." Boronks said. They clashed in a fury of punches and kicks. Boronks moved around them easily and gouged Super Android Buu's eyes out. "MY EYES!" Super Android Buu screamed. The blood caused Boronks to go insane. The band on is head flew off and his scar was exposed. He punched Super Android Buu as many times as possible. "I'LL KILL YOU! This ones for all of the innocent people you slaughtered!" Boronks yelled as tears fell from his eyes. They slowly began to float into the air.  
  
"Let's leave, Boronks will have this done soon." Piccolo said. Boronks slammed Super Android Buu into the ground. Super Android Buu crawled out of the ground and looked at Boronks. "Ka... Me... Ha..." Boronks chanted. Piccolo heard him chanting the words. "He wasn't kidding, only Earth's Special Forces knew that attack!" Piccolo said. "Me..." Boronks chanted. Super Android Buu laughed and looked up. "You wouldn't do it at that angle!" Super Android Buu said. Boronks was not moving. It was a Zanzoken. He was on one knee at Super Android Buu's feet. "HA!!!" Boronks screamed. He released the Kamehameha wave and it took Super Android Buu with it. "No, I can't be destroyed! IM- BUU!" Super Android Buu screamed as he was dragged away from the planet. He slammed into the sun, leaving nothing to remain. Boronks put his headband back on. "Tee Hee!" Boronks snickered. All his Ki went down and the sky returned to its normal state. "Yeah, that's our man! You did it Boronks!" Gohan yelled. Boronks looked at his hands and didn't know what to do next. "I'm confused, why am I still here?" Boronks said to himself. "Don't worry, this happened to Trunks in his timeline. Stay with us for a little bit and train." Piccolo said. "No, I'm not done yet. Dr. Miyu and Dr. Gero are still on the loose around here." Boronks said. They all paused and looked at Boronks. "What did Dr. Gero have to do with anything?" Gohan asked. "Don't play stupid, he helped destroy the planet." Boronks said. "Dr. Gero and Dr. Miyu never showed their sorry faces here. What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"WHAT? Something must've been messed up in the Time Continuum... When Super Android Buu was deployed, Dr. Miyu and Dr. Gero watched him destroy the city and kill you all... Shit..." Boronks said while nodding his head. As they came to silence, they knew that the real enemy was on its way to the planet. Just when would it arrive? One year has passed... "So, this is my future grandson..." Goku said. "Sure am, just keep it a secret! Sorry about my absence for the past year." Boronks said. Goku knew that Piccolo and Boronks were training on an island 18 miles south of West City. They both started sparring at the level of Super Saiyin. "Boronks, stay with it!" Piccolo yelled. Bra and Goten watched. "That's funny, how come he has the same name as our child?" Bra asked. Piccolo got nervous and made up a quick story. Goten loosened the headband around Boronks' skull. "It was too tight, don't want to make him go brain-dead." Goten said. "It was not my fault he fell out of a jet..." Bra said. Boronks stopped sparring and looked at Chibi Boronks. "He has a scar too..." Boronks said. Goku was getting tired and they went home for dinner. Bulma invited Goku and Chi-Chi over for dinner. Vegeta did not want to join them. "Oh man, I'm starving!" Goku said. Piccolo sat outside and listened to them. "So, who is this young man?" Bulma asked. "Oh, I'm not from here... I came here a year ago to receive training from Piccolo." Boronks said. "Where are you from?" Goten asked. "Ginger Town!" Boronks said in distress. "No, really." Bra asked. "Oh, leave the man alone. He's from where he's from!" Bulma said. She winked at Boronks and put some food on his plate. While all the Saiyin's got large helpings, Boronks ate a small dish. Living with his parent's means hiding his Saiyin side.  
  
After dinner, he sat outside with an empty stomach. Piccolo and Bulma were walking around outside looking for him. "Hey, get up and go." Piccolo said. Boronks held his stomach and looked at them. "I would if I could! I am so hungry, stupid Saiyin half!" Boronks said. Bulma was standing in the shadows. "Idiot..." Piccolo said. "Ok, something is up. You aren't from Ginger Town, are you?" Bulma asked. "...No, but you have to keep it a secret!" Boronks said. "You are a half breaded Saiyin. Are you from here? Where do you live?" Bulma asked. "Here, right in this house. Grandma, I am not from this time! I came here from the future." Boronks said. "What?" Bulma said. "He is your grandson, Boronks..." Piccolo said. Bulma started to freak out. "Well, then I can only think of one thing. Sit down, I will have a real dinner for you in a few minutes." Bulma said. "Thanks grandma!" Boronks said. Piccolo waited for him to get done eating and then they left. Goten and Bra put Chibi Boronks in his crib. Vegeta walked in and gave Goten the evil look. "You better go home..." Vegeta said. "He's living here now, he's going to be your son in law in maybe months. Possibly years, whenever we want to get married." Bra said. "Fine, you sleep on the couch... I'm watching you Goten! Come near my daughter and I'll chop off your Johnson..." Vegeta said. "You'll chop off my what?" Goten asked. "I SAID I'D CHOP OFF YOUR JOHNSON!" Vegeta yelled. Goten went silent and sat on the dresser. "Hold on..." Goten said. "You are not watching my daughter undress, go to sleep!" Vegeta yelled. He sat on the couch and grabbed a blanket. "Numb nuts..." Goten said. Bulma walked in with a mountain of dishes. Goku and Chi-Chi went home to the mountains. Bulma and Vegeta lay down in bed. "I can't believe that punk kid of Kakarotto's is living here!" Vegeta said. "Hey, I thought you said that you were going to end the grudge?" Bulma asked. "Yes, I did... I just hate Goten, that's all." Vegeta said. "Come on, he's like your son... He's the father of your grandson." Bulma said. "That kid look nothing like me." Vegeta said. "He has your hair, our side took over there." Bulma said. "Yes, but he looks like Kakarotto!" Vegeta exclaimed. Bulma ignored him and went to sleep...  
  
The next morning...  
  
Boronks stood on top of a small 2-inch wide pole. "He's out there waiting to strike me... Watching, waiting until the moment I return. I will kill him for what he did." Boronks said. Piccolo knew that the rage was building up inside him. Boronks jumped off and smashed his fist into a steel bar. "Boronks, don't kill yourself... You have been training too hard. Go do something else." Piccolo said. He turned into a Super Saiyin and started to throw a fit. "I will not quit, the Buu in my time is stronger than us all. He absorbed my father and you! When I am done, I will go home..." Boronks said. Piccolo knew how much distress he was in. They began some of the harshest training. Vegeta probably couldn't take it. Vegeta still continued his training to become an SSJ 5. The world was silent. Super Android Buu killed millions of people. It was about time to bring all of them back...  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
"Show yourself Shenlong, make my wish come true!" Bulma said. The dragon came out and promised to grant their wish. "I wish that all of the people that were killed by Buu were brought back to life!" Bulma yelled. "It is done, please state your next wish..." Shenlong said. After looking through the group, nobody could make a wish. "You may go now, we have no more wishes to make today." Bulma said. "Farewell, until we meet again." Shenlong said before flying off. The planet was silent. What was to come of them now?  
  
"Android 18 saga"  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday Pan, happy birthday to you!" the group said. Pan blew out the candles and Chibi Boronks started to walk. "Oh, look!" Pan said. They were all excited and Chibi Boronks learned 2 tricks, how to walk and he call's Goten "Phone". Goku and Gohan took a stroll after the party. "Dad, let's head across town. Brand new restaurant opened up, need to put them down." Gohan said. They went straight to the restaurant and ordered some food. "Eat up!" Goku said. Just before they could eat, a giant fat man and a young woman walked in. She had a coat and a hood on, so nobody can see her face. "I want 40 beef bowls and rice, keep them coming." The obese man said. Goku sat next to him. "Hey, you look like a title stealer. How about you challenge me to an eating contest?" Goku asked. "You are joking, but it's your own funeral. Waiter, make that 100 hundred beef bowls. Keep them coming." The obese man said. They began the contest and Gohan sat and watched. Goku was scarping down bowls of beef going at 2 bowls per ten seconds. The obese man was eating 5 at once and Goku was out of his league. The woman walked out and Gohan followed her. "Die Goku, DIE!" the woman yelled while charging up for a Ki blast. "NO!" Gohan yelled while shoving her. The woman got up and punched him in the face. Her coat was slipping off, and Gohan saw the Red Ribbon emblem with Miyu written above it. "Watch it kid, big boys like you shouldn't behave around women like that." The woman said. Gohan saw that the woman was a new model of Android 18! "18, what the hell's gotten into you?" Gohan asked. Android 18 pushed him into a wall and smiled. "Dr. Gero wants your father's ass dead, so back off." Android 18 said. Gohan was hit in the stomach and Goku got done eating. "You win... Are you a Saiyin?" Goku asked. "I know one thing, you just got yourself killed." The obese man said. He got up and looked at Goku. "24, finish him off right now!" Android 18 said. "Got it, I bet Gero has waited a long time to see this!" the obese man said. He was an Android all along. Android 24 sat on Goku. The giant android's weight was unbearable. "AH!" Goku screamed. "Yukozuna! Now you're all mine!" Android 24 said while suffocating Goku. Android 18 felt Piccolo's Ki and they made a break for it. Goku was stunned and they made a perfect escape. "Nice job 24, I didn't see why Dr. Gero didn't deploy us sooner." Android 18 said. "Don't even kid' like that, you know that the upgrades were needed. You know what? I'm hungry, lets eat at a restaurant that you haven't destroyed." Android 24 said. Android 18 went with him and she wondered why Dr. Gero gave him an enormous stomach. Unlike Dr. Gero's model Android 20, she was a late breed that was created by both Dr. Gero and Miyu. Android 24 got done eating and they walked towards the door. "Hey, you have to pay before you leave!" The cashier said. Android 24 turned around and extended his fist to hit the man. He was decapitated on the spot.  
  
"You are so vicious 24, any more cashiers to kill?" Android 18 asked. "No, I am done here. My gut is full!" Android 24 said. The 2 Androids proceeded to the nearest radio station to broadcast. When they arrived, Android 18 killed every person who got in their way. "Time to display the frequency..." Android 18 said while stroking her hair. A sound was heard. It was a loud and screeching sound that was delivered to machine around the world. Piccolo heard it and looked to where it was coming from. "The radio station? What could be happening there?" Piccolo said. He blasted off at light speed and landed in front of the station. Android 18 and 24 walked outside and met Piccolo. "So this is a challenger? What a surprise... The Namek Piccolo!" Android 24 said. "You must think highly of yourself knowing exactly who I am! I can't feel your Ki, you must be an Android." Piccolo said. Android 24 stepped forward stepped to kill him. "Stop, I want this one..." Android 18 said. "Not here, lets take it to the mountains. Let's not kill anybody." Piccolo said. "Why go there? Let end it here!" Android 24 said. He blasted away the city and Piccolo got angry. Android 18 hovered off the ground. Rocks blasted into the air. Piccolo and Android 18 started to fight. With power on his end, Piccolo smashed his fist into Android 18's face. She was not hurt or fazed. Piccolo backed up and started kicking her chest. Android 18 was being pushed left to right. They got up into a wall and made a landing. Piccolo blasted her with a bunch of Ki blasts. The area was becoming a crater.  
  
Android 18 flew at Piccolo and began to beat him up with one finger. "I'm a tower of power!" Android 18 yelled. Piccolo jumped into the air and started dive-kicking her. Android 18 flew back into a small open flame. Piccolo fired a Renzoku Energy Dan at her. He finished it off with a giant blast of his Ki. Android 18 smiled and the beam exploded on her. When the smoke cleared, the rocks from the blast hit the ground. Android 18 had an Energy Field around her. "What's wrong? Her powers are far beyond the last one!" Piccolo said in his mind. She walked towards Piccolo. Piccolo started blasting her with everything he had. Android 18 kept on walking and she sent Piccolo flying into a nearby mountain. "Are you done yet? I am ready to kill you now." Android 18 said while charging up for her Darkness wave. Piccolo fired a Makankousappou at her arm and it damaged her shirt. Android 18's right arm was burnt by the blast. She lost all of her power she summoned. Goku crawled out of the rubble with Gohan in his arms. "That's the last time I ever eat in a contest!" Goku said. Outside of the city, Boronks and the rest decided to keep out of the battle. Goku and Gohan took off and left Piccolo behind. Android 18 walked in front of Piccolo. She lifted her arm into the air. Just before the final blow was struck, she stopped and took off with Android 24. "What happened? I was here, ready to be killed!" Piccolo said. They were nowhere to be found. 2 days passed... Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, Chibi Boronks, and Bra came home from the mall. The backyard of the house was destroyed. "What happened here?" Bra said. Boronks was found under a tree with his coat missing, 3 burns, and his shirt ripped. "What happened?" Goten asked after helping Boronks. "That bitch 18 came here... She and the fat one." Boronks said. "What all happened?" Vegeta said. "Don't want to talk about... To detailed, so violent!" Boronks said. He never spoke of what happened. Android 18 and 24 knew of another disaster coming their way.  
  
Piccolo continued his train with Boronks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Good, you should be able to take anybody now. Last thing that is important, use the Genki Dama." Piccolo said. "Will this move help?" Boronks asked. "Yes! It is by far one of the greatest attacks in history. Now you better start!" Piccolo yelled. Boronks lifted his arms into the air. Energy was being gathered from Piccolo to form a giant Genki Dama. "Yes, share with me your Genki!" Boronks chanted. Piccolo backed up and saw the giant ball of his energy. Boronks erupted into a Super Saiyin! "NO! You can not form a Genki Dama with that menacing heart of yours!" Piccolo yelled. Boronks appeared to have absorbed all of the Genki. "This is insane! I can barely contain any of this power! This could be used as an attack..." Boronks said in pain. He bashed his fist into the ground and caused a giant breach in the ground. They continued they're training until the time was up. On earth, Android 18 figured that she would have to make a battleground. "24, I want you to tell the people that if they don't show up in Norsk and defeat me, I will destroy the planet. What's the point of searching, we need to bring them here." Android 18 said. After 24 left, 3 people showed up to work with Android 18. "Hi, You must be Artificial Human model 18 MK II. I am Artificial Human model 22. To the left of me is model 23. To the right of me is model 25. Dr. Gero and Dr. Miyu created us all. You message through the radio told us to come here." Android 22 said. He was a small Android with a Sombrero on his head and a Katana on his side. Android 23 had his arms always connected at the wrists and a halo above his head. Android 25 was the strongest of the 3. His was a black-skinned Android with blond hair and the muscle mass of an Ultra Super Saiyin. After Android 18 got a good look at them, she made them wait away from the city. Within half an hour, half of the city was already a ghost town. The AF squadron got ready to battle Android 18. "Alright Android 18, I don't care what excuse you have... Get out here!" Piccolo yelled. "Those are some big words coming from a green freak just like you. 22, 23, 24, 25, get them! The winners, A.K.A, the survivors get to battle me one after another in a one on one match against me. BEGIN!" Android 18 yelled. The original 18 flew up to Android 18. "How about we cut the crap and just end it here?" 18 asked. "Come on 18, you are all I have left! We must become one and proceed to destroy the world. When that happens, a single soul in the universe could stop us after that." Android 18 said. "Do we both have to be technological?" 18 asked. "Yes... Why?" Android 18 replied. "That's too bad, I became a human and that dream has been shattered. Quit buying time and just bow down so I can kill you!" 18 yelled. They clashed and Android 18 noticed how weak the real 18 was. Android 18 started to punch 18 quickly, making her fall. They crashed into a dam and water poured all over the ground. Android 18 dive kicked 18 and missed. She hit her foot in the mud. 18 blasted her and Android 18 was set on fire. She dived in the mud and came out with muddy clothes.  
  
"These were one of a kind!" Android 18 yelled. 18 tackled her and started punching her while she was on the ground. They fell into a giant pit of mud. Both of them were moving slow. "What's this? She's matched my strength! She must still be technological!" Android 18 said in her mind. Unable to see, the match was a basic shot of luck. Android 18 threw up her energy field and pushed 18 back into a brick wall. "Take this you prep!" 18 yelled. She hit Android 18 with a Power Blitz of energy. Android 18 was shot into the air. They both flew up and started kicking each other.18 was kicking her with her high heels. The pain of large stubs hitting her face pissed Android 18 off! She grabbed 18's hair and slung her into a giant pile of rubble. Goku flew over to her and held 18 down. "Come on, I want a shot her first! That's cheating, come fight with us..." Goku said. 18 busted from his grip and got up. "LET ME AT HER!" 18 screamed. Goku wiped the mud off of his clothes and left. 18 kicked Android 18 in the face so hard it started to bleed. "You basterd!" Android 18 screamed. She got 18 into a bear hug and slammed dead in the drying mud. Vegeta was going to bust in. Goku stopped him and told him cat fights are not for men. The two women were going at it even harder now. Android 18 scored 6 Megaton Punches into 18's face. "Come on, hurry up and lets become one! It is what we must do. Picture all of the possibilities. You can put your troubles at rest! Come on sis, please?" Android 18 asked with a peaceful smile. "No, you are not my sister! Go away, I don't want to share our lives as one for eternity..." 18 said. Android 18 became enraged. She blasted 18 with as much energy as she could. "Stupid bitch..." She said. Goku, Piccolo, Boronks, Trunks, and Vegeta were ready to battle Android 18's team. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Pan, and Master Roshi decided to join in. "An old fart like me wouldn't show, but his time I have a crowd." Master Roshi said. Bulma, Oolong, Turtle, and Puar were cheering him on. Android 22 stepped in. "Who wants a piece of me?" he asked. Boronks stepped forward went Super Saiyin. "I'll go first... I'll put you down before you know what hit's you!" Boronks said. Android 22 fixed his sombrero and stepped up. "Let's dance..." Android 22 said. Boronks slammed his fist into his chest and slung him into the air. He came at 22 and started punching him. Android 22 threw up his energy field and flew away from Boronks. "Exploding Peach Bomb!" Android 22 yelled. He formed a small gray energy ball with a white core that resembled a peach. Next, he chucked it at Boronks and sent him to the ground. Boronks was stunned now. His muscles were all cramped up. He got up and went Super Saiyin 3. "Analyzing power increases, ANALYZING!" Android 23 yelled. Boronks knew that calling on so much power was useless. "Are you scared now?" Boronks asked. Android 22 threw another Peach Bomb at Boronks. He knocked it away and Android 22 knew it was on! "Giant Exploding Peach Bomb!" Android 22 yelled. He created a small Peach Bomb and it increased it size to a giant bomb. "That type of energy is enough to blast the planet in two... I bet that my Genki Dama could stop it!" Boronks said with a cocky smirk. He called on the Genki from every person on the planet after returning to normal. It created an equal size Genki Dama to the Peach Bomb. "Yes, I have the Genki Dama. Thank you for your Genki! Please use your power, destroy the Baneful Foe! Strike down the one that threatens!" Boronks yelled. They both threw their attacks. The Giant Peach Bomb collided with the Genki Dama. "Increase power!" Android 22 yelled. His Giant Peach Bomb began to push back the Genki Dama! "Something must be wrong... Please, don't fail us now!" Boronks yelled. He was pushing the Genki Dama with his bare hands. Android 22 was not about to give up yet. He began pushing the Peach Bomb. "This is becoming quite a match! I bet my wolf fang fist could crush them both!" Yamcha said while punching thin air. "Calm down Yamcha, You will get your turn!" Puar said. He stopped and sat down. Boronks was being pushed closer to the ground. "Goku, I want you to observe closely... This attack is the best no. 1 knockout move!" Boronks said. He went Super Saiyin 2 and absorbed all of the Genki. Android 22 was now scared of Boronks.  
  
"What this?" Android 22 yelled. A giant golden aura surrounded Boronks. The Giant Peach Bomb was destroyed. Android 22 was pulled into it as Boronks was trying to with stand the power. "It's my Genki fist!" Boronks yelled. "I don't care what you call it, I'll kill you!" Android 22 yelled. His sombrero fell of and was set ablaze. Boronks struck fear into the android. Android 22 swung his sword at Boronks and it shattered! He then tried to strike him. Boronks watched him fall to pieces. He punched a hole in Android 22's gut! "NO, YOU MUST DIE! BORONKS MUST DIE!!!!! BORONKS MUST DIE!!!!" Android 22 screamed as he was destroyed. His chest was intact still. Boronks lost of the power and he took a break. "Android 22 has been destroyed. I guess we will just have to deal with it. I'm up next!" Android 23 said. Trunks powered up to a Super Saiyin 2 and grasped his sword. "I'll show you what I'm made of!" Trunks yelled. Android 23 hovered a foot off of the ground. "You are joking, bring it!" Android 23 said. They clashed and Trunks started to block his kicks. Left and right, they continued to come at him. He made a swift move and grabbed his leg. Android 23 was being spun around at super sonic speeds. Trunks slammed him into a building and moved his arms around. He used his Burning Attack and blasted away the building. "Yes, I did it!" Trunks yelled. "No Trunks, he may still be alive!" Piccolo yelled. Just as he said that, Android 23's halo flew at Trunks and cut his shirt. "What is that?" Trunks said. The halo flew back for a second round and slashed again. Trunks took off and did his best to escape it. He pulled out his master crafted sword. "On second thought, no..." Trunks said while putting it back, "Don't want to break the blade..." The halo came at him and slashed away some of his hair. "Don't get hit now, that blade can even cut through Kashiing, one of the most hardest metals in the universe." Android 23 said. He watched Trunks run in fear. A shriek of terror was in his eyes. "Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled. Yamcha punched his head in a 180-degree direction. Next, he got one hit into the halo control device on his shoulder. Android 23 twisted his head back around and kicked Yamcha into the ground. The halo stopped moving and it was time for Trunks to make his move. He put both hands behind his back. "Buster Cannon!" He yelled. A giant beam was fired at Android 23. After he was hit, he popped his arms apart. The insides of his sleeves were cannons. "Hells Flash!" Android 23 yelled. A giant burst of energy hit Trunks. His shirt was fried now. "Good thing my Sword has survived. They don't call it master crafted for nothing!" Trunks said. "Cocky prick..." Android 23 said. Trunks dropped his sword and pants. "Yes, it is indecent. After this, you wont even be alive!" Trunks yelled. Next he through an energy ball into the air, making a fake moon. He became a golden Ohazaru and stepped up to Android 23. "Thanks to the brute ray, I call this recent birth of me Super Trunks 4!" Trunks yelled. Android 23 backed up and watched Trunks become a Super Saiyin 4. Trunks folded up his pants and put his sword back on. "You just got a little fury, no big change! Come on and show me your true power!" Android 23 yelled. He kicked Trunks in the side of the face and backed up. Trunks acted as if he didn't feel it. He started punching Android 23, making him spark up. "Come on, you call that your true power? I've had worse..." Android 23 said. "Power'? I haven't showed you anything near to 'power' yet!" Trunks said. He struck Android 23 as hard as he could without damaging his frame. Android 23 kicked his face and it did nothing.  
  
"Oh, trying to scare me huh? Try that stupid Burning Attack Maneuver again, it won't work against me!" Android 23 yelled. He used this as a plan to remove Trunks tail. Trunks started to move his hands around. "Burning-!" Trunks chanted. Android 23 started kicking while working his way to his tail. Trunks slid his sword out and began blocking with it. "FOOL!" Android 23 yelled. Trunks let out a battle scream and did what it seemed to be like one slash. They both hit the ground. Android 23 laughed and crushed the tail. He became a normal Saiyin. "I don't have the power, but I sliced your ass like an onion if you didn't noticed!" Trunks yelled. Android 23 stopped laughing. "Oh sh-..." Android 23 said. A gust of wind hit him and the android was scraps now. 6 pieces were left from the giant attack. "Well, I guess we wont have to worry about that level of Super Saiyin. Just remove the tail he's out!" Android 24 said. "Well, he has a point Vegeta. Let's show this next one the power of a fused Super Saiyin 3!" Goku said. They agreed and the 2 went SSJ 3. "Ready, Fu- Sion!" Vegeta and Goku said while doing the Fusion dance. Android 23 punched Vegeta with an extending punch, canceling the fusion dance. Piccolo jumped in and hit Android 24 with as many kicks as possible. His flabby skin was like a trampoline, impossible to damage. "What the?" Piccolo said. Android 24 pushed him back into the ground. "I'm so... Hungry!" Android 24 said. Piccolo got a cocky smile and threw off his weighted clothing. "Can't eat with an ulcer! Makankousappou!" Piccolo yelled. He shot the straight beam and it was contained in his gut! The beam was shot and it was made into a small energy ball. Android 23 shot the beam back at Piccolo! It blew open his stomach and sent Piccolo into the rubble. Gohan arrived after he felt Piccolo's Ki die down. "Piccolo!" Gohan yelled. He looked at Android 24 with tears in his eyes. "I wont let you get away with this!" Gohan yelled. He summoned his hidden powers and went SSJ 4. "No, don't do it Gohan!" Goku yelled. "I know, I have been watching for the past few minutes. Just hurry up and do a fusion now!" Gohan yelled. Goku and Vegeta got into formation. Gohan charged Android 24 and kicked his face in. Android 24 recovered and threw a Kienzan disk at Gohan. He grabbed it and tossed it into the atmosphere. "Fu..." Goku and Vegeta said. They got the first part done. "Masenko-!" Gohan chanted. Android 24 was scared now. The Kienzan was drawing closer. "Sion!" Goku and Vegeta said. They had one more move left... "Ha!" Gohan yelled. Before the blast was fired, the Kienzan cut his tail off. All of his Ki was swelled back inside of him. "HA!" Goku and Vegeta yelled. The ultimate SSJ 3 warrior Gogeta was born now. Gohan fell to the ground and Gogeta caught him. "You did well Gohan, now it's my turn... AHHHH!" Gogeta screamed while powering up. Android 24 didn't think Gogeta was much of a challenge. They collided and Gogeta started punching him. Android 24 closed his gut up on Gogeta. He believed the match was over until a giant bolt of lightning freed Gogeta. "What is wrong with this one? Goku, are you in there?" Android 24 asked. "No, I have become the ultimate power. Goku and Vegeta have become one. I AM GOGETA!" Gogeta screamed while letting out a blast of energy. Android 24 had met his match. The new invincible Gogeta was almost more than enough for him. Gogeta tried hitting him, but only his face was vulnerable! "If you blow off my head, I will still be able to kill you! Don't push your luck..." Android 24 said. He laughed and Android 24 stared confused. "Then you give me no choice... Prepare for my ultimate Big Bang Kamehameha Fist assault! Ryu Ken!" Gogeta yelled. He formed a dragon fist and got ready to hit Android 24 with it. Android 24 got ready for the strike. Gogeta charged at him and stretched his fat gut as far back as possible. "All together now, we have to help him!" Boronks said. They all fired Kamehameha waves at Android 24. "No, get me with it! Enough Ki will blast me right through him!" Gogeta yelled. The all blasted Gogeta instead, speeding him up. Gogeta was using the Kamehameha waves to push him forward. Android 24 was laughing until he felt the Dragon Punch rip through his stomach. Gogeta blasted a giant hole in Android 24. "Ah, damn it! DAMN YOU!" Android 24 yelled. He landed and got ready to blast Android 24. "Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled. He hit Android 24 the giant Ki blast. "No, Goku must die! Die Son Goku! Goku!!!" Android 24 screamed as the Big Bang Kamehameha blasted him away. Android 25 saw a tiny chip hit the ground. "All I need to defeat you is the chip's from all the androids. Nice job with leaving the core of Android 23 intact, Trunks. Same with you too, Boronks!" Android 25 said. 3 chips from the busted Androids combined into his chest. "He's transforming..." Boronks said. Android 25 increased his size and he gained new powers and abilities from the other Androids. Goten showed up and he decided to help them out. "Let's hit him good, you're with me Trunks! The rest strike in formations of two!" Goten yelled. He and Trunks flew at Android 25 and started kicking him. They backed off and Pan tried hitting him. Android 25 knew their strategy and he whacked Pan. She flew into a big rock. "My turn, meet the great Master Roshi! Kamehameha!" Master Roshi yelled. The Kamehameha wave hit him and it didn't even burn him! Master Roshi was pooped because that was all of the Ki he had left. Yamcha started punching him left and right. "See my Wolf Fang Fist?" He said while punching Android 25. Yamcha vs. Android 25 was like a flea vs. a cloud of poison gas. Android 25 bashed his face and sent him into a mountain. He ricocheted off of the ledge and then bounced of the next one. Tien flew down from the sky and hit him with a Tri Beam. Android 25 quickly flew up and punched his gut in. Tien fell next to Bulma and Puar. They gave him a Senzu bean so he would recover. Turtle jumped at Android 25 and got smacked away before he could do anything. Krillin threw 4 Kienzan disks at Android 25. With ease, Android 25 moved out of the way. The energy disks missed him and barely missed Gohan. Android 25 flew up to Krillin and scored a knock out. To help, Puar turned into a club and Bulma hit Android 25 with it. He looked at Bulma and grabbed the club. Oolong turned into a spear and bounced off of Android 25. Gogeta was too busy restoring his Ki so he was unable to help them. Android 25 threw Puar into a dirt mound. He got ready to hit Bulma with a giant ball of Ki. Boronks blasted him and the ball of Ki missed by a hair and burnt of a piece of her new dress. "Taste the Bulma fish slap!" Bulma said. She fish slapped Android 25 and Gohan got ready to blast him. "GET OUT OF THE WAY BULMA! Kamehame..." Gohan said while going from a scream to a softer voice. Bulma fell back and crawled away as fast as she could. "HA!" Gohan yelled before blasting Android 25. Android 25 was not moved, he brushed off his shoes and Trunks kicked his face. "Stupid humans..." Android 25 said. He grabbed Trunks and started slamming him. "Leave him alone you jerk!" Bulma yelled. She tried kicking him but nothing happened. At this point, Trunks was being squeezed to death. Bulma was hitting Android 25 but he wasn't fazed. Tears fell from her eyes. "AH!" Trunks screamed while in pain. Before Android 25 could kill him, Gogeta busted him out. "You cant stop me without your friends." Android 25 said.  
  
"Hell, I got all I need to kill you right here!" Gogeta said. Only 15 minutes were left until his fusion time was up. "Stand up everybody, we can still fight!" Gohan yelled. Everybody got up and just stepped back. Gogeta hit Android 25 in the gut and kicked him into the air. He grabbed 25 and slung him into a building. Android 25 crawled out and fired an energy disk at Gogeta. Gogeta de-powered it and started to fight Android 25 hand to hand. Android 25 was being punched while hitting Gogeta at the same time. While they clashed, Boronks lifted his hands into the air. "Are you nut's, the planet doesn't have much Genki left for another Genki Dama... Save it for a later battle!" Goten said. As Gogeta and Android 25 were fighting, Goten and Trunks formed Gotenks. He was a Super Saiyin 3 now. "Better put this power to the test." Gotenks said. He blasted into the middle of Gogeta's fight and got whacked away. Gohan caught him and Android 25 tried to finish them both off with a giant blast of energy. At the moment, Piccolo jumped in and saved them both. "Piccolo, you're alive!" Gohan said. "Nice to see you, but no time for hello's. I know how we can kill this thing. Tell Gogeta to pin him, I will hit him with a Chou Makankousappou!" Piccolo said. Gotenks and Gohan helped Gogeta out and Piccolo began gathering Ki. Android 25 was doing a great job at fighting them. Gotenks trapped him in 3 galactic donuts. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled. He blasted Android 25 with a ghost and blasted his chest plate off. Piccolo was almost done gathering Ki. Gogeta punched Android 25 in the face and hit him with a quick Big Bang Attack. Android 25 brushed off the dust and Master Roshi hit him in the head with Turtle. He turned around and ran off. Tien hit him with a Dodompa and Yamcha swooped in. Yamcha struck him with his Kamehameha wave and ran. Pan gave it all she had and kicked his back real quick. Before Android 25 could retaliate, Gohan grabbed his right arm and twisted it off. "Leave her alone you fat piece of crap!" Gohan yelled. Pan started blasting Android 25 and Piccolo was only 2 minutes away from firing. Android 25 had shot off his hand and knocked Gohan away. Gogeta and Gotenks started kicking Android 25 together. "Hells Flash!" Android 25 yelled. He blasted them both and knocked everybody away from him. Gogeta separated and Piccolo was nearly done with the process. Vegeta shot Android 25 with a Final Flash and Goku hit him with a Chou Kamehameha. "What is up with them? Huh? The Namekian's power is increasing by the second!" Android 25 said. Piccolo's power level was almost past 200 Million! "Come on, let's stun him now!" Gohan yelled. They all formed a circle around Android 25 and trapped him in a giant Ki blast. Boronks wasn't able to join them so he backed off. "Just hold him off until Piccolo can fire!" Pan yelled. Android 25 started to walk out of the blast. Master Roshi even jumped in at this point to help. The Android got closer to Piccolo. "It's not working, just hold him off for a little longer!" Piccolo said. Some of his Ki slipped away as he was speaking. Another 30 seconds was needed. "Come on Piccolo, you should be firing about now..." Goku said. He put all of his energy into the Kamehameha wave instead of going Super Saiyin. Android 25 was almost out of the blast and everybody was losing Ki. 20 seconds were left until Piccolo could shoot Android 25. Boronks knew that he had to do something now. He flew into the air and got ready to hit Android 25 with his Destructo Ball. "His Power Level, now up around 240 Million! Where is his Power Coming from? What? There is another Ki source..." Android 25 said. He felt Boronks power up and didn't bother to look. With only 10 seconds left, a giant red light shined over him. Boronks threw the Destructo Ball and it hit Android 25. He was now stunned! "No, cant move! Damn that kid... Now the Namek's power level is past 260 Million!" Android 25 yelled. His other arm fell off and Piccolo was ready to fire. "Chou Makankousappou!" Piccolo yelled. He fired a 4 foot wide Makankousappou at Android 25. It dragged him across the city. Parts of his body were dragged off and they detonated. "AHHHH!" Android 25 screamed. The beam dragged him a mile and it hit a mountain. The explosion it let off destroyed half of Norsk and a bit of the Mountain range outside of it. Android 18 was amazed that all of them survived. She stood above the mud pit as a flood washed away her Android sister. Piccolo was brought back down to his original Power Level, 50 Million. "You did it, way to go Piccolo!" Goku yelled. Piccolo laughed as everybody surrounded him. "No, Boronks is the real one to thank... If he hadn't of stricken Android 25 when he did, my attack would have never been used. Nice work Boronks..." Piccolo said. Boronks smiled and Bulma started handing out senzu beans. She started with Pan and moved up the row. Everybody was brought up to full strength. When Bulma reached Goku, no Senzu beans were left. "Uh oh, maybe I should of grabbed more." Bulma said. "It's not your fault, you were just trying to keep me alive. Now I wish that I hadn't of jumped in." Tien said. Goku started to laugh. He went SSJ 5 but his power level was lower than Piccolo's still. "Just have to hold off Android 18 for 10 minutes. I should have all of my Ki by then." Goku said. It was a good plan and Goku started to power up. Now the Earth has 10 Minutes to either kill Android 18 or hold her off. "I don't care who fights, just get out here." Android 18 said.  
  
Master Roshi and Yamcha came out first. "Let's fry her!" Yamcha said. He flew forward and started punching Android 18. With luck, she was being shook. She punched Yamcha and put him out of the match. Master Roshi latched on to her leg. "Come on baby, me and you. Let's leave these losers behind!" Master Roshi said. Android 18 slung him into a giant steel rod. Krillin fired a Kamehameha wave at her. She knocked it back at him and burnt his skull to the point where he was bald. "HOT-HOT-HOT!" Krillin yelled. Pan dunked his head into the lake the dam formed. Steam raised out of the top. "Why do these things always happen to you?" Pan asked. She turned around went up to 100% power. Android 18 received a beating and Pan jumped back. She fired a beam at Pan and attempted to kill her. Unable to dodge, Gohan jumped in front of her, taking in the blast. Pan started to scream because Gohan was unconscious. "Gila! Gila!" Gila said while flying in. "Can you help my dad?" Pan asked. Gila flew around Gohan and was unable to help him. Pan punched Gila and sent the machine into a junk pile. "Gila!!!" Gila screamed. She flew at Android 18 and decided to fight her alone. Android 18 was giving Pan a thrashing. "I would kill you, but maybe a child like you deserves to stay alive." Android 18 said. She grabbed Pan by the hair and continued to slam her into the ground. Unable to move, Pan was thrown into the mud by the lake. Goku only needed 9 minutes and 30 seconds now. Boronks attempted to battle but he was too afraid to hit Android 18. "No, she's too beautiful to damage... Oh what do I do?" Boronks said inside is head. Android 18 blushed and she kicked Boronks into a pile of rubble. "Oh, she kicked me! Wow..." Boronks said. "See you later..." Android 18 said. Piccolo flew up to her. "How come almost all of my students are being guided by their short swords? What a pity..." Piccolo said. He started to battle Android 18. They both were nearly matched in speed. Piccolo stretched out his arm and slammed Android 18 into the soil. She got up and kicked Piccolo higher into the air. As they continued to collide, Vegeta powered up for his Final Shine Attack. He went Super Saiyin 3 and gave Android 18 a heads up. "Taste my Ultimate Move!" Vegeta yelled. Android 18 was able to throw up her barrier before the beam hit her. Piccolo was gathering Ki while fighting Android 18. "Just you wait... I'll get you with my ultimate move!" Piccolo said to himself. Android 18 punched off his right arm and Piccolo grabbed her. He brought back his right arm and used it to punch Android 18 into the water. The fight's difficulty was raised. Now Piccolo had to battle Android 18 with 1 arm and 2 feet. His right arm was in front of his head gathering energy hidden inside of his body. Vegeta was also gathering his energy so he could become Ultimate Vegeta. "Hold on Kakarotto... Just 9 more minutes!" Vegeta said.  
  
Android 18 flew out of the water and dragged Piccolo in. With their speed at a minimum, Piccolo was able to see Android 18's punches in flight. He had the edge against her but she didn't have the air. Piccolo kicked her face and her head twisted around. Android 18 moved it back into place and Ki blasted Piccolo's chest. It burnt it and his shirt had a hole in it. Gotenks came down and decided to help them battle. He tried to fight but he moved cumbersomely underwater. Android 18 started punching him as hard as she could. The air began to leave his lungs. "Gotenks, hold her off for 10 more seconds... I entered a difficult process of gathering Ki, I need time." Piccolo said telepathically. Android 18 was doing a good job at fighting Gotenks. Piccolo couldn't believe that the son's of Vegeta and Goku were getting beat by Android 18. "Ow, I am going to get my poor self out of here!" Gotenks said. "Is that what you call fighting?" Piccolo asked. "It's not my fault she is a Super Android!" Gotenks yelled. Android 18 bashed her head into his face and blasted him with an energy beam. Gotenks was sent to the surface and he separated. Android 18 forgot all about Piccolo. "Chou Makankousappou!" Piccolo murmured in a loud voice. Piccolo fired the giant beam at her and she moved out of the way. The beam hit the edge of the lake and exploded. Piccolo had used half of his Ki now. They were shot out of the lake and rocks blasted out of the bottom. "Come on big green, cat got your tongue?" Android 18 said. Piccolo felt Goku's Ki, it wasn't at the max! "Just 7 minutes..." Piccolo said. Android 18 used a double-kick and sent him up into the air. Piccolo caught himself and Android 18 slammed him down into the ground. He got back up and Android 18 Ki blasted him. "Just stay down Piccolo!" Goku said to Piccolo in distress. Android 18 stood in front of him. Piccolo made a copy of him and made it attack Android 18. Next, he spit out 5 small Piccolo Jr's. The first Piccolo Jr. came at Android 18 and she kneed him in the stomach. It was dead now. As the 2nd and 3rd went at her, she blasted them both. The carbon copy was waiting until the others were dead until he could strike. The 4th tried to take Android 18 down and it failed miserably. As the 5th tried to back off, Android 18 stomped it. Both of the Piccolo's attacked Android 18. They were trying to hit her but barely anything got through. The original went straight in and began punching her. The copy came in to the side and punched her in the face. As she went flying, they both powered up for Gekiretsukoudans and fired. Android 18 took in both of the Ki attacks and was still well enough to get back up. "You are powerful, but it is not in my programming to kill the both of you. I'll be glad to oblige..." Android 18 said. Both of the Piccolo's fired Makankousappous at Android 18. She flew up and dodged both of the attacks. When she looked at the explosion they caused, a third came at her! Luckily, she was able to throw up a barrier. The blast was taken down and both of the Piccolo's were nearly out of Ki. "Well, I could have killed you with a third Chou Makankousappou... I shouldn't have done such stupid tactics. You won this one, it's all up to Vegeta and Goku..." Piccolo said while nodding his head. They combined and Android 18 kicked him down into the lake. "Piccolo was the next one to go down! Who's left? If that growing power level is Goku, I'm a little offended." Android 18 said. She felt an elbow bash her head from the rear. It was Ultimate Vegeta and he reached full power. Android 18 fell into a building and destroyed it. Ultimate Vegeta watched her crawl from the rubble. "Let me help get that rubble off of you... Final Flash!" Ultimate Vegeta yelled. The city was reduced to only 2 blocks of intact buildings now. Android 18 flew up to him. "So, you were the one who just hit me? You want to get killed?" Android 18 asked. Ultimate Vegeta powered up and forced her back. "Come on, kill me!" Ultimate Vegeta replied. "You have a lot of gut's coming after me like this. Kakarotto, you better hold on." Ultimate Vegeta said. Android 18 laughed at him and powered up an energy disk. "Just one swipe and your tail is gone!" Android 18 said. "The cowardly way out, it's on!" Ultimate Vegeta yelled. They collided in a fury of punches and kicks. Ultimate Vegeta threw a few more punches and flew towards the surface. Piccolo watched the battle after a recovery. "Vegeta has become stronger... Is it enough?" Piccolo said. He flew towards a safe area to watch. Ultimate Vegeta knew that 6 minutes and about 20 seconds were needed. He knocked away Android 18's fists and charged a close range Galick Gun in her chest. She quickly kicked it away and the beam went for Goku! Piccolo flew in and knocked it away. "Hey Piccolo, how's the team holding up?" Goku asked. "Not well, do you need some of my energy?" Piccolo replied. "No, you'll need it... I should be using this time for a Genki Dama, but I shouldn't waste all of the planet's energy." Goku said. Android 18 chased Vegeta outside of the city. As the battle continued, Ultimate Vegeta felt a mysterious power source building inside of him. Android 18 wasn't able to hit him with any moves. "He's fast, I'll give him that!" Android 18 said. Ultimate Vegeta grabbed her hair and smashed her gut in with his fist. Next he threw her into a mountain and charged up his Final Flash. Android 18 wasn't able to move due to her damaged system. Ultimate Vegeta was focusing as much energy as possible into it. The entire planet began to shake now due to the energy discharge. Chibi Boronks was crying out loud because of the tremor. "Come on Boronks, stop crying! That's just grandpa! Him and daddy will be home soon." Bra said. While in the heat of the action, Goten and Trunks busted into the match. They went Super Saiyin 3 and took shot's at Android 18. She was still being pinned down. Ultimate Vegeta was giving it his all. "FINAL!!!" Ultimate Vegeta screamed. "He's going to shoot her! That power can destroy the entire planet!" Trunks yelled. Him and Goten brought everybody over to Goku. Ultimate Vegeta was almost out of time. "FLASH!!!!" he screamed before releasing his attack. The Final Flash moved at Android 18. "Oh crap!" Android 18 yelled. She lifted her hands and tried to brace the entire attack in her palms. When it hit, she was pushed back and her hands were burning. "Go get her, dad!" Trunks yelled. Bulma didn't know why Ultimate Vegeta wasn't as powerful as Goku. "Come on, don't lose it now!" Bulma yelled. She wondered how long it would be until Vegeta harnessed his Super Saiyin 5 powers. Android 18 was trying her best. The Final Flash had almost got past her. With a quick push, the beam shot up and barely missed her. Ultimate Vegeta put his hands down. The beam hit Mars and blew the planet away. Only 4 minutes were left. Android 18 was still alive... "Shit, I am almost out of Ki... You just wait! AHHHH!!!" Ultimate Vegeta screamed. Just as he powered up, Trunks was reminded of the last 20 years. "No, you were able to defeat every other enemy without Goku... Kill her dad!" Trunks yelled. The last 20 years went by in just a blur.  
  
Earth, 9 years ago...  
  
"Come on Majin Buu, I sure as hell am not going to lose to a punk like you!" Vegeta yelled. Majin Buu had the power of Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo on his side. Vegeta was in the form of a Golden Ohazaru. Bulma, Mister Satan, and Krillin watched the match. "Vegeta, you can't fight like that! Just run away!" Bulma yelled. "No, I am the last hope for the universe. Vegetanks would have been able to finish him! (Vegetanks is the fused form of Vegeta and Trunks using the Portara earrings.) You really think I will die?" Vegeta asked. "No, Buu has a chance at absorbing you that way!" Bulma yelled. Majin Buu laughed and charged up a crasher ball. Just then, Trunks ripped his human pods out. He was able to avoid capture. The young half Saiyin escaped his body and Kid Buu had to absorb Vegeta now. "That's right sweetie pie, I can absorb Vegeta like this!" Kid Buu yelled. Vegeta saw a sludge ball heading at him. "Uh oh, this is not good!" Vegeta said. He tried to concentrate into becoming human again. Trunks watched and he was nearly blinded. Vegeta was becoming even more human, but he was still the size of an Ohazaru. As he became a Super Saiyin 4, Fat Buu awoke. SSJ 4 Vegeta was born and his first goal was to kill Fat Buu. He flew up to his face. "Huh? You try and hurt Buu? I make you dead!" Fat Buu yelled. Fat Buu threw a punch at Vegeta and his fist went flat. The stupid creature tried swinging again and nothing seemed to faze Vegeta. "You are a fool, you stepped up to Vegeta only thinking you could win! Now you will die, knowing that you lost to the prince of all Saiyins!" Vegeta screamed. He punched a hole in Fat Buu and destroyed him with a beam. The small sludge ball was blown away. Kid Buu charged Vegeta and was easily blown away with Vegeta's Big Bang Attack! The new powered up Super Saiyin 4 looked at the golden moon. "Yes, I have done it... With this power, it is true! I am Vegeta, the most powerful being in the universe!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Present...  
  
Ultimate Vegeta remembered that day well. Android 18 was closer to him. He flew into the air and powered up for a super Ki attack. "I AM THE MOST POWERFUL FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE! I AM A SUPER SAIYIN FAR BEYOND KAKAROTTO! DIE, ANDROID 18!!!" Ultimate Vegeta screamed. A giant beam shot from his hands and hit Android 18. A giant explosion blasted everybody away. Android 18 walked out of the smoke. "Ultimate Super Saiyin? I don't see anything so 'super' about you Saiyin." Android 18 said. Goku had one minute left. Ultimate Vegeta had his pride torn to shreds. "No, how could I?" Ultimate Vegeta asked to himself. "What's wrong, have you lost all of your strength? Have you lost your pride young Saiyin?" Android 18 replied. Ultimate Vegeta broke down crying. "No, NO! I'll prove to you that I am stronger than any other Saiyin! I am Vegeta, no! I am Ultimate Vegeta!" Ultimate Vegeta screamed. He ran at Android 18 and threw a punch. She moved to the side and punched his rib cage. Ultimate Vegeta caught his breath and threw another punch at her. Android 18 punched his chest and knocked him into the ground. She walked up to him and stomped his chest. "Let me tell you this, you are way too naïve! You would have been a challenge if you could wake up and realize your limits! I can kill you now." Android 18 said. Ultimate Vegeta got up and looked at the ground. "It's over, I was wrong about her. You must get up and run Kakarotto, run!" Ultimate Vegeta yelled. Android 18 kicked him over to the lake and pointed her hand at him. After Ultimate Vegeta received a blast from her energy beam, he looked at the lake. The last thing he saw before everything went black was the sight of a woman crawling out of the lake. "HA-HA-HA! Take that Vegeta!" Android 18 yelled. She laughed at him and Goku was almost done gathering Ki.  
  
Piccolo felt Goku's Ki reach the max. "All done, try and keep everybody out. This one's for Vegeta..." Goku said. He left Piccolo behind and went to battle Android 18. Android 18 blasted a few buildings and got a reading in her CPU. "So, he decided to fight me after all!" Android 18 said. Goku landed a few yards away from her. He looked at all of the unconscious bodies. "Gohan, Pan, and Vegeta... Everybody, are you still with me?" Goku asked. Nobody answered back at Goku. "Wow, you really are stupid!" Android 18 said in amazement. They hovered in a circle, examining each other's weaknesses. Android 18 started to hit Goku with punches and kicks. Goku tried hitting her back with some of his. He grabbed her foot and threw her back. Android 18 caught her balance and moved around Goku's punches as he threw them. The fight continued across the city. Goku smashed her into a bridge and started shooting tiny Ki blast's at her. She dodged them while the blasts destroyed the bridge. As she approached the edge, Goku lifted his hands into the air and formed a small energy ball. "Power Bolt!" Goku yelled. He blasted the bridge and put Android 18 under it. The bridge collapsed and Goku flew down to the wreckage. "Got her!" Goku said.  
  
A giant frame of the bridge began to move. Android 18 threw the bridge with one arm. "That had to have been 80 tons. A little weight can't stop me!" Android 18 said. Goku had fear in his eyes. "She could be stronger than me!" Goku said. Android 18 put her hand to her side and threw a swing. A fireball came out and Goku dodged it. As he reached his way into the air, she threw a second. Goku was hit in the chest and his shirt was partially burnt. Android 18 flew into the air and knocked him into a building. As the upper section collapsed, the bottom half remained stable. Goku was too busy holding up the ceiling so some people could get out. Android 18 fixed her hair band and Goku threw the top of the building at her. She leaned back and her hair band fell out. As Goku got ready for a Kamehameha wave, Android 18 blasted the building. It went flat into the ground and Goku still continued. "No, I need more power... Jubeeh Kamehame... HA!" Goku yelled. He fired the Jubeeh Kamehameha wave at Android 18. She countered with a blast of her own. Goku was pushing back Android 18's energy blast. "Don't tell me that his attack is stronger than mine!" Android 18 yelled. His Jubeeh Kamehameha wave had overpowered Android 18 and it blasted her higher into the air. Pan woke up and saw the giant explosion. "Grandpa, you did it!" Pan said. She jumped up at Goku and hugged him. "Hey Pan, you actually made it!" Goku said. He put her down and looked up. "Come on, she couldn't even take in a blast like that!" Pan said. Goku got angry and slammed his fist into the ground.  
  
"No, I wont let you defeat me!" Goku yelled. Pan was told to go join Piccolo, Goten and Trunks followed. Android 18 flew down and Goku laughed. "You are going to get it!" Android 18 yelled. Goku started punching her and she was pushed back. Android 18 brought back her knee and slammed it as hard as she cold into Goku's left kneecap. Goku was stunned because that was his bad knee. Android 18 started punching him over and over. She knocked him down towards the ground. Goku gabbed her hands, and then followed by her legs. "Now I can end it here! Shougekiha!" Goku yelled. Goku's aura increased and it burnt Android 18. She screamed and head butted his face. The badly hurt Goku was sent into a small hill. He was about to be kicked, but luckily he did a flip and avoided her. Android 18 kicked his gut and elbow drove him even further into the ground. Goku got up and his face and side was bleeding. He flew into the air and tried to fly away so he could gather energy for a Genki Dama. Android 18 blasted his back and Goku began to scream. Blood shot from his mouth as he did. "Give that big mouth a rest!" Android 18 said before kicking his face. Goku was sent flying into the ground. Bra and Chibi Boronks showed up at the battlefield. "I guess Goku doesn't stand much of a chance." Bra said. Piccolo got angry and made everybody donate energy to him. Everybody around him gave up all of their Ki so Piccolo could help Goku. Android 18 flew up to Goku and kicked his side again. "These is my last words to you... Go to hell!" Android 18 yelled. She hit Goku with a giant energy blast and sent him back into a rubble pile near Boronks. Goku was half dead as he lifted his hands. "Please, I beg of you! Let me have some of your Genki! Great oceans and vast lands of the Earth... Planets and its people in the stars... Give me all of your Genki!" Goku said. Piccolo and the others heard a small ringing sound. Boronks looked up and saw a small amount of energy form above Goku.  
  
The Nameks felt Goku's call and they lifted their hands. "No, Goku can't gather energy as fast while he's a Super Saiyin 5!" Boronks said. Goku went back to normal and lost a lot of his own strength. Android 18 watched water and rocks fly up. "Just some water tricks... I know all about your Genki Dama! You need time, which is something you don't have!" Android 18 said. She prepared to finish Goku with a final energy beam. Piccolo kicked her away from him. "Don't give up Goku, you have to use that Genki Dama!" Piccolo said. "How long can you give me?" Goku asked. "I can give you 5 minutes! That is all that I can spare you." Piccolo replied. Piccolo began his offense against Android 18. As they fought, everybody on the planet lifted their hands. "Please, give me your Genki! I beg of you!" Goku said. Boronks lifted his arms and noticed that no Genki was leaving his body. "Goku, he has no energy to absorb... That Genki needs a large power source to go to. Goku's power is low... I don't want him to kill Android 18. Boronks, make up your mind!" Boronks said while holding the Senzu bean. Goku used his Kaio Ken technique only to find that it barely worked. His Genki Dama was unable to gather any extra Genki. It was the size of his body at this point. "This is nowhere near enough... Damn, I almost had her too..." Goku said. Piccolo got his arm blasted off. "No, don't drop your arms Goku! You still need to finish him off with a Genki Dama!" Piccolo yelled. He regenerated his arm and fired a Death Beam at Android 18. It hit her and she hit Piccolo's stomach with her knee. Piccolo fell to the ground and braced his fall. He made a quick roll to the left and avoided the dive kick. They went into the air and Android 18 kicked his chest. She warped around him and gave him a beat down and slammed him into the ground. Piccolo focused his evil energy attack. Android 18 held up her hands in order to block Piccolo's evil energy field. She was sent flying towards Boronks. He caught her and they fell back into the junk pile. "Hi, you ok?" Boronks asked. Android 18 got up and laughed. "You really do like me... You're just like that Krillin character my sister fell for." Android 18 said. Boronks knew that she was going to destroy the planet at this point. "You should be careful, Goku will defeat you. I'm sorry for not being on your side." Boronks said. At this point, he threw the senzu bean into Goku's mouth. "Nice toss, but you didn't eat yours?" Goku said. Android 18 punched Boronks in the forehead.  
  
"Sorry, but I wanted to save my future. I'll wish you back soon..." Boronks said while covering the scar. Piccolo let down his evil energy field. "Boronks, get away from her!" Piccolo yelled. He blasted Android 18 with his Destructive Wave and sent them down in. Boronks had his arms around Android 18. "I'll kill him!" Android 18 yelled. "No, don't do it! They will kill you!" Boronks said. Android 18 kissed him and pushed him away. "I'll have to kill Goku, it is what I am programmed to do!" Android 18 said. Goku reached full power and his Genki Dama still wasn't getting stronger. Piccolo held off Android 18 with his Destructive Wave. "Hurry up Goku, I gave you enough time! Just get on with it!" Piccolo yelled. Android 18 started to rapidly punch Piccolo. The defenseless Namek was being treated like a punching bag. Android 18 finished her quick strike by punching a hole in his stomach. Her fist was stuck and Piccolo whacked her head with a chop. It was his initiative now. He started to charge up his Chou Makankousappou. "I can gather energy faster now!" Piccolo said. As Android 18 straightened her head, Piccolo kicked her back. The Android was head first in the ground now. Android 18 got up and noticed Piccolo had moved. He was in the air as of now. "Chou Makankousappou!" Piccolo yelled. Android 18 saw and heard the beam coming at her. Unable to dodge, the beam ripped a hole in her chest and tore a hole in the planet. Blood came out of her mouth. The beam went through the Earth, but it missed the core. "No, I am not going to die! Why did you run out on me 18?" Android 18 said to the watery grave. Piccolo was flat out almost out of Ki. Android 18 punched his head with both fists, leaving him to die. Everything was silent now. As Piccolo bleed to death, everybody felt a large amount energy approaching in the wind. Trunks got up and rolled his sleeves up. "Wow, look at the tiny Genki Damas!" Trunks said. Thousands of tiny Genki Damas approached Goku. Everybody who was unconscious awoke. "Put up your arms!" Goten yelled. All of the E.S.F. members held up their hands. Miniature Genki Damas were formed. "Wow, it's so warm!" Bra said. Goku looked up and one giant Genki Dama was formed. "It is done, thanks for giving me your Genki! Now this is my last chance! AHHHH!" Goku yelled before throwing the Genki Dama. Android 18 stomped Piccolo and looked up. "That's the Genki Dama he formed? Well, he has a thing or 2 to learn about Androids!" Android 18 said. The huge Genki Dama was almost as big as the moon. As it came down, the ground was blown away and debris was absorbed into it. Android 18 smiled and fired a huge beam at it. The beam was absorbed into it and Android 18 lifted her hands up. Goku smiled as he watched the Genki Dama hit the ground. When it touched the ground, it stopped! Android 18 was able to push it back at him. "How? Oh yeah, they aren't evil! Better think of something else..." Goku said. He caught the Genki Dama and decided to try and absorb it. Pan stepped forward and saw the damaged Android 18 step towards Goku. The battered android fired small beams into his chest. "No, that woman is going to kill Grandpa! Come on, we have to stall enough time for Grandpa." Pan said. Master Roshi started punching Android 18 and they barely hurt. He stepped back and used a Kamehameha wave. Android 18 got tired and she killed the turtle hermit. "Nothing is going to stand in my way!" Android 18 yelled. Gohan got up now and he powered up.  
  
He flew at Android 18 and started punching her. Android 18 was damaged even more, but she got rid of him. Tien created 4 copies of him and powered up his Tri beam. "This one's for Piccolo!" Tien yelled. Yamcha badly damaged Android 18 with a Wolf Fang fist and took off. Tien fired his Tri beam and blasted Android 18. She barely managed to throw up a barrier. All of her barrier energy was at zero. Trunks flew at her with his shied out. Before he can score a hit, Android 18 blew him away. Goten was put down too. Bra flew up into the air and fired an Ultimate Buster at Android 18. The Android had a broken arm now. "Kill!" Android 18 yelled. She blasted Bra and Chibi Boronks crawled over to his parents. "Mommy! Phone! AHHHH!" Chibi Boronks screamed. He erupted into a weak Super Saiyin and head butted Android 18. "Didn't know babies could do that!" Android 18 said. She fell down and didn't want to attack Chibi Boronks. At the glimpse of her eye, Goku had the Genki Dama in the palms of his hand. Android 18 fired a beam at him and Pan flew at it. Watch out Grandpa!" Pan yelled. She took in the blast and the world was Android 18's now. Vegeta awoke and used a Final Flash. Android 18 was hit and the skin on her back was melting. "You basterd!" Android 18 yelled. She turned around and blasted a hole in Vegeta's heart. The Saiyin prince was down now. "Yes, this Saiyin prince has fallen!" Vegeta said while leaking blood from his mouth. Goku was horrified now. "Vegeta! AHHHH!" Goku screamed while going SSJ 3. He was absorbing all of the Genki into his body as of now. Android 18 flew closer to him and stopped. "This shot will put an end to you and this entire planet!" Android 18 said. Rage filled her eyes and Boronks watched. As she formed a giant energy ball, a rock hit her back. It was 18, back from the unconscious state. "You thought I was dead! You are wrong, you're a stupid bitch!" 18 yelled. She threw a punch and knocked Android 18 into the air. Goku was done absorbing the energy. He flew up to Android 18. "The combined power of the Galaxy's Genki and the Dragon Fist! I call it the ultimate move, Gladiator... FIST!" Goku screamed. Android 18 held up her good arm and Goku threw the punch. His fist blew up her arm and hit Android 18. She was caught in a small yellow energy ball that was tearing her apart. It turned into a Dragon and blasted her over the sunset. "AHHHH!" Android 18 screamed while her flesh blew off. The mechanical pieces inside of her imploded and the entire Android itself was reduced to nothing. The earth was damaged and Dende was killed in the blast. Goku hovered and fell to the ground. "I... Did it!" Goku said. Hours later, the city was flooded and a boat took them to another hospital. Pan and Goku were in the hospital right now. "Where are the others?" Pan asked. Videl walked in with 18 and Maron. "Let's see, your father is screaming like a little girl in the other room... Trunks seems to be doing all right. Goten will be out around the same time you will." Videl said. Goku laughed knowing that he and the E.S.F. caught the beat down by Android 18. "18, are you sad now? Sorry, but I had to kill your sister!" Goku said. 18 turned around and walked towards the door. "I'm not disappointed, but that kid from the future seems to be sad right now." 18 said. Boronks waited outside and looked at the sunset. "Android 18, I LOVE YOU!" Boronks yelled. They had to find a way to restore Earth. Going to Namek was their last chance. Thus, closing this chapter of the AF story...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Episode list  
  
For this part  
  
Damailo Saga  
  
Episode 1- "The return of Goku"  
  
Episode 2- "Pan's Birthday, Super Namek!" Episode 3- "Goku, the Super Saiyin 5?" Episode 4- "Sneaky Damailo" Episode 5- "Gohan shows his true power" Episode 6- "Dragon ball's are cracked! Bulma and Vegeta head to Namek" Episode 7- "2nd ship arrives, Gohan is through" Episode 8- "A wicked Omen"  
  
Boronks Saga  
  
Episode 9- "FINAL FLASH! Ultimate Vegeta is born!" Episode 10- "The rampage continues, Gohan and Pan vs. Buu!" Episode 11- "Plan fails, Piccolo is left! Boronks reveals his secret move"  
  
Android 18 saga  
  
Episode 12- "Boronks is born, planet is at silence" Episode 13- "18 look-alike appears, Dr. Gero's legacy" Episode 14- "3 new Androids arrive, 18 vs. Android 18?" Episode 15- "Trunks begins his battle, Secret move revealed, Super Saiyin 4!" Episode 16- "Big Bang Kamehameha works! Android 25 begins the fight" Episode 17- "Face off, Disaster unfolds" Episode 18- "Power Struggle, Ultimate Vegeta's stand" Episode 19- "Spirit vs. Spirit, Rise against the Android!" Episode 20- "Goku, save the future"  
  
Added Stuff  
  
I fixed some grammar errors and added some lines. I added the time line and the reference guide. Oh, and Episode 20 was snapped in two. It mixed between the end of this part and the beginning of the second. Oh, it's a hell of a lot better than this one. 


End file.
